We Lived
by LongHairedMan
Summary: Squeal to He Continued. 3 years have past since the Shikon Jewel was destroyed. The city of New Tokyo has finally been founded and the technology from Cutter's time is changing how humanity lives in a positive way. Unfortunately, the Inuyasha gang and others are about to learn that change isn't always good for everyone. Genres: Action, Adventure ,Romance, Sci-Fi, Modern.
1. Chapter 1

******Somethings you need to know If your a new reader to this series.**

******1. The bone eaters well still works and now Kagome attends collage while at the same time travels back to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha.**

******2. The previous 2 stories that let up to this one were based around what happened in the show with some changes and because of that some of my own characters have been added. 2 of my ********characters John Cutter and Jen Botcans are from a time somewhat later then Kagome's where the earth has been over run by demons.**

******4. Thanks to Jen's father it was learned that if enough electrical energy is fed into the bone eaters well (It takes a lot), the process of ********travelling******** threw the well is possible for anyone. This is how Cutter and Jen managed to escape the doomed future and wind up in the 15th century.**

******4. Also during the events of the last story, Kagura was saved by Cutter before Naraku killed her and now are a pairing in this one.**

******5. Some of the survivors from Cutter's time along with some of the locals created a new city named New Tokyo which finds itself at odds with some of demon kingdoms of Japan. (But that's for later in the story.)**

******That's about it. Anything more will explained during the story. Everything else from the ending of the show applies.**

******Previously On He Continued**

"It's not working! WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs from inside the well and Kagura asked Cutter "what does this mean?" "It means Kagome has gone back to her time" Hopper's voice stated from behind and Cutter instantly looked over to ask "why?" "Because that was the side she was born on. It would have been the same for you Cutter if it wasn't for me. I could only do this for one of you and since sending you back to your time now would mean certain death, I chose you. Kagome is safe in her time" Hopper explained and Kagura asked "who are you?" "Im Cutter's father. And Cutter, take good care of my granddaughter for me okay?" Hopper said with a smile as he started to fade away and Cutter smiled back saying "you bet."

***8 Months Later***

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Kagura screamed as she waved her fan up and down repeatedly, causing Cutter to fly into the air then slam into the ground many times over. "Push! The baby is coming" Kaede told Kagura as her and Rin got ready. "I AM PUSHING!" Kagura screamed and Cutter would was still slamming into the ground yelled "PLEASE STOP!" Inuyasha on the other hand was laughing harder then ever at the sight of someone other then him hitting the ground. "Hey Cutter, getting sit isn't so funny now is it?" Inuyasha forced threw his laugh and Miroku who was also laughing asked a pregnant Sango "now I don't have to worry about that, do I?"

*******2 Months Later*******

"Wow twin girls!" Rin said with excitement as she held one of the girls while Kaede held the other. "What should we call them?" Sango asked and Miroku let out a "huh" as he thought about it. "How about Sora and Daichi?" (Sky and Earth) "Those are great twin names" Rin said and Sango smiled at Miroku before nodding.

*******2 Years 2 Months*******

"Was I really meant to spend the rest of my life in this time? Without Inuyasha? But, I really want to see you" Kagome thought with sadness before she looked over the edge of the well to see a single glowing light coming from the bottom and her mother told her "go sweet heart, you may never get another chance." "But what if I can't make it back? What about gramps, Sota or you?" Kagome asked as she hugged her mother and her mother smiled as she said "its okay. I understand and so will they." With that Kagome nodded to her mother and jumped into the well. Kagome was treated to a display of the universe before finally she found herself at the bottom of the well. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from above and happiness filled Kagome as she looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes. "INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted with joy as she started to climb the well latter to him and when she made it all the way up Inuyasha pulled her out. Inuyasha lifted her into the air and the 2 stared into each other's eyes.

*******1 Month Later***

"BIG BROTHER!" Kagome called out and Sesshōmaru shot her a look of death. From a distance Inuyasha and Kagome could hear Cutter laughing until Sesshōmaru shot a small burst of green energy at Cutter's feet, causing him to fall into the water filled rice field. "That's weird, he looked like he was annoyed" Kagome who was clueless stated before she turned to Inuyasha who had an annoyed look. "Huh you too?" Kagome let out and Inuyasha stated "that just sounded really wrong okay?"

"As I go back and forth from my time to this one, I know things will continue to change but im not worried about the future. Im going to spend every moment I can with Inuyasha. Now I know the 2 of us will be together forever as we head towards tomorrow."

******We Lived**

******The Next Chapter Of Our Lives**

******Series 1**

"I wonder why my Lord's mother has requested his presence. I have tried numerous times to try and question my Lord on the matter but he has ignored every attempt" Jaken thought as he followed Sesshōmaru up the dog demon palace steps towards Sesshōmaru's mother. The palace had demon guards all along the sides that went up like a pyramid to a single building at the top. Sesshōmaru stopped at the top where his mother met eyes with him from her throne that sat in front of the building. "Sesshōmaru, I see you have come" Sesshōmaru's mother stated the obvious and Sesshōmaru who didn't want to waste anytime asked "what is this about?" "Sesshōmaru, as you know I have been ruling this kingdom ever since my dearest husband died. Your father" Sesshōmaru's mother said with obviously faked sad emotions and Sesshōmaru asked "do you intend for me to come here so you could speak more empty words to me?"

"No, I intended you to come so I could ask you a question. How long do you intend to make your poor mother fill the position that belongs to you. How long must I wait until you decide to find a mate" his mother asked and Sesshōmaru turned around. "Uh my Lord?" Jaken asked with confusion and Sesshōmaru ordered "we're leaving. I have no use for this conversation" Sesshōmaru started to walk down the stairs he came up and that's when his mother said "I fear that if you don't take this position the humans of this 'city' as they call it will overrun our kingdom." "Humans? Don't make me laugh" Sesshōmaru scoffed as he continued to walked down the steps and that's when his mother explained "these humans use strange machines that seem to give them an usual amount of power. You of all demons should know, after all you where defeated by one of them. I believe his name was Cutter." Sesshōmaru instantly stopped and Jaken gained a terrified look as he thought "oh no, theirs no way my Lord can ignore that." Sesshōmaru jumped back up the temple, grabbed the handle of his sword and glared at his mother.

"Sesshōmaru, mothers right. You should really find a mate" a familiar female voice said from behind and Sesshōmaru turned around to see a full blooded dog demon women standing on the steps below. "My lord, who is this?" Jaken asked and the women answered "I am Kumori. His sister, well half sister." "WHAT!? Half sister? But I though all the dog demons besides my lady and my lord died in a battle with Dracula" Jaken said with shock.

(Just so you know. This Dracula is not based off the vampire. It was more based off Vlad the Impaler who led a crusade. In the previous story it was explained that Dracula was the first human based demon with abilities like controlling humans minds and summoning an army that is invincible to any form of regular attack. While leading a crusade he killed off ever demon in his path until there was only Japan left. Cutter is a descendant of Dracula whose demon blood was only unlocked when a jewel shard was place in his neck.)

"That would have been the case if she hadn't hidden from battle" Sesshōmaru stated with disgust and Kumori retorted "as I recall Sesshōmaru, you weren't in the battle either." Sesshōmaru snarled and Jaken thought "my Lords father kept him from that fight for his own safety but he thinks of it as a dishonor." "Let your sister find you a suitable mate" his sister proposed as she bowed to him with an evil smile. A moment later Kumori was surprised when Sesshōmaru just walked right by her and thought with anger "if you think you can ignore me your wrong."

***Cutter and Kagura's Home*** (not far from Kaede's village)

Cutter awoke in bed to Kagura's eyes staring at him and a smiled came across his face. "Good morning" Kagura said with a smile as she laid on her side and Cutter repeated back "Good morning" to her before he pulled in to kiss her. Cutter was 21(although he hadn't aged since he was 19), had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "So where's our little girl?" Cutter asked as he looked around and a second later Kaya flew in between him and Kagura. Kaya had blond hair and giant eyes like her mother but with the difference being that they were blue. "There you are you little brat!" Cutter said as he tickled Kaya. Kaya wiggled around giggling as Cutter did this and Kagura who just watched started to kinda giggle herself.

After a few moments Cutter stopped and Kaya asked with a hopeful smile "daddy do I get to come with you today?" "Well mom does she?" Cutter asked as he met Kagura's eyes again and Cutter watched as she took a deep breath so she could think about it. "Fine. But John, I don't want you doing any of your stupid pranks around her. She doesn't need any of your bad habits." "Oh come on! What's wrong with a little fun Kag?" Cutter asked with a mischievous smile and Kagura's expression started to become annoyed. "Alright alright. No pranks" Cutter lied with a fake smile and Kagura studied him for a moment until she looked down to Kaya. "You can go with your father" Kagura told her and Kaya let out a "YAY!" in excitement.

Cutter then picked up Kaya in his arms and walked out of the bedroom. "Daddy?" Kaya asked and Cutter who walked into the kitchen looked down asking "yea hunny?" "Why did you lie to mommy?" Kaya asked and Cutter's eyes widened then narrowed on Kaya. "Can you, tell when daddy lies?" Cutter asked knowing full well that was one of his abilities and Kaya nodded. "I hoped that she wouldn't gain my powers after everything that happened but I looks like that hope isn't getting fulfilled" Cutter thought with worried looked as she stared at Kaya.

***Kagome's POV***

"YES! MY FIRST CAR!" an 18 year old Kagome shouted inside her kitchen as she held up the key in the air and Sota asked "why would you need that sis? After all the only other place you go to other then the feudal era is collage and that's only a few blocks away." "Don't ruin my moment of happiness" Kagome warned as she gave Sota a death look while she hovered above him and after a few seconds Kagome noticed her mother wasn't saying a word. "Huh? Mom what's wrong?" Kagome asked and her mother asked with an upset look "do you still remember how your father, passed away." "Mom of course I do but ill be really careful okay?" Kagome promised as she moved over and embraced her mother. "I know but, it was just so horrible" her mother said as she started to tear up and a few seconds of this Kagome heard foot steps coming towards her front door.

"We should be ready in a few hours" Jen said as she slid the door open to the Higurashi household. Jen stopped when she noticed Kagome hugging her mother and asked "is this a bad time?" Jen was a women with a lab coat who looked to be in her early 30's with black hair and greenish eyes. "No no" Kagome's mother said as she wiped away any tears that that may have been developed. "Okay. As I was saying my machines are almost all hooked up and I should be ready in a few hours" Jen explained and Sota asked in excitement "wow really! That means ill get to meet Shippo, Miroku, Sango and the others right?" "Yep and I know Shippo really wants to meet you too" Kagome said with a smile followed by her mother who reminded "but you'll have to wait until you come home from school." "yea I know" Sota said with a little disappointment that he didn't get to stay home from school for this.

"Kagome look at the time!" her mother said with shock as she noticed the clock and Kagome looked at the clock to see it was 5 minutes until her first collage lecture of the day started. "I GOTTA GO BYE!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed her bag off the chair and ran out past Jen in the doorway. "Hey Kagome! Don't forget this!" Jen shouted and Kagome who was at the shrine stairs turned around to see Jen holding her textbook. "Thanks. Your a life saver" Kagome said as she ran over and grabbed the text book. "No problem. Just don't forget everything we went over last night and you'll be fine" Jen stated as she waved Kagome off and as Kagome ran down the shrine stairs she shouted back "yea easier said then done!"

***Miroku and Sango's Home***

Miroku who had the twins in his arms was making goofy faces to his baby son. The baby laughed and Sango who was right next him asked in a baby voice "you think daddy's funny don't you? Don't you?" Sango stopped when she felt an all too familiar hand on her bottom and looked over to Miroku. Miroku gained a shameless smile as he met eyes with an unimpressed Sango and a moment later was delivered a *SLAP!* A red hand print was clearly visible on Miroku's face and when his 2 daughters seen this they laughed uncontrollably. "Daddy make funny face!" Sora let out with laugh and a few seconds later the 2 twins started to slap Miroku's face repeatedly. Sango started to laugh and Miroku who was still being slapped asked "are you sure you don't want to hold them?" "I think they like you better" Sango said with slight laugh and that's when someone knocked on the wall outside the door.

"Who is it!" Sango called out and she was replied by Cutter's voice "me." "Oh Cutter, come in" Sango told him and Cutter walked in with Kaya on his neck. "Wow look how big shes got! You look so much like your mom" Sango said and Kaya hid behind Cutter's head. "She's a little shy" Cutter stated before noticing the twins slapping Miroku which caused him to laugh. "I see your training them well" Cutter joked with a snicker and Miroku who now had a number of small hand prints on his face said "alright girls that's enough." Miroku set the twins on the floor and they started to play with each other. "So where is Shippo, or Inuyasha for a matter of fact?" Cutter asked and Sango explained "Shippo is somewhere around here and Inuyasha, well..."

***************20 Minutes Later**

*******Outside The Well*******

"First it was school now collage. We got married and I barely see her" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he sat some distance from the bone eaters well. "Are you still sulking Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he landed on Inuyasha's head and Inuyasha growled. "None of your damn business!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his fist at Shippo who jumped back into the air and transformed into his balloon form. "NA NA NANA NAAA" Shippo let out as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and Inuyasha who wasn't going to take that laying down jumped up to his feet saying "now your gonna get it!" Inuyasha began to chase after Shippo who started to fly threw the forest in between the bone eaters well and Kaede's village. Inuyasha stopped at one point when he smelled Cutter's scent and started sniffing the air knowing full well this had to be a trap.

"There you are!" Inuyasha said as he noticed Cutter step out from behind a tree with Kaya on his neck and Inuyasha clenched his fist. "Say bye bye to dog boy" Cutter said to Kaya who repeated what he said with a childish voice and Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes on the 2 until the ground underneath him collapsed. Inuyasha fell in a 20 foot deep hole and a moment later he landed on his feet at the bottom. "Is that it? Your gonna have to try better then that!" Inuyasha shouted as he got ready to jump out of the hole when suddenly a number of Shippo's grey statues fell down from the top and landed on him. "GAH!" Inuyasha let out as he was crushed and the sound of laughter could be heard from above. "Where did those even come from?" Inuyasha moaned in pain as his ears twitched uncontrollably.

*******Cutter's POV***

Cutter was laughing with Shippo when he noticed Kagura drop down from the sky with an angry look. "Our daughter is not for your own personal amusement" Kagura stated as she signaled Kaya to come to her and without a moment to spare Kaya flew into her arms with a gust of wind she created. "We we're just having some fun" Cutter said trying to calm Kagura down but it only made her more angry. "Fun? Being an idiot may be your idea of fun but its not going to be hers" Kagura stated as she grabbed a feather off her head and took off into the air on its expanded form. A feeling of sadness filled Cutter as he watched them fly off and Cutter told Shippo "lets get out of here before dog boy climbs out of that hole." "Yea" Shippo said as he jumped on his shoulder before Cutter started to walk back to Kaede's village.

"So Cutter is it true that Kagome's brother is coming back to our time?" Shippo asked and Cutter said "that's what i've heard." "Why don't we just go to her time anyway?" Shippo asked and Cutter laughed a little at the idea before stating "with how busy everyone is now a days, I think it'll be sometime before we get the chance." Cutter then stepped out of the treeline and could see Kaede's village with all it's hard working villagers tending the fields. "So hows the fox training been going Shippo?" Cutter asked and Shippo smiled as he shouted "just watch!" Shippo jumped of Cutter shoulder, pulled out the slinky he gave him 3 years ago and threw it on the ground. "Wow you still have that thing? I thought you would of- WOH!" Cutter stopped when noticed the slinky transformed into a giant form of itself. The slinky tipped over and began to spring along the ground, creating a loud thud every time it did. It didn't take Cutter and Shippo long to realize the giant slinky was heading for the village.

"WHAT IS THAT!" One of the villagers working on the field yelled followed by a another who yelled "it's going to destroy the village!" "Shippo stop it!" Cutter warned and Shippo who was fidgeting with some wood device said "im trying!" "One of the villagers fell on the ground in front of the slinky and when he realized that it was seconds away from crushing him, he cowered in fear. Suddenly The slinky turned back to its normal state and landed right in front of the villager. Both Shippo and Cutter let out sighs in relief at the sight before Cutter told Shippo "well that was fun and all Shippo but I have to go home to see if im sleeping on the floor tonight." "But isn't it long until Sota and Kagome's mother come here?" Shippo asked and as Cutter walked towards his home he explained "yea I know but trust me, this is more important."

*******Kagome Time*******

*******State Artifact Vault In Tokyo*******

"This is a secured state vault we just can't let anyone in mister-" the vault manager said as he and another man with a black suit walked towards a large vault door with armed guards along the sides of the walls. "You can call me Smoke and im here on your prime minister's orders so If you'd like to stop wasting my time. Open the vault" Smoke said with complete seriousness as he held up a letter from the prime minister of Japan. The vault manager read the letter and after a moment of this he looked Smoke in the eyes and ordered "open the vault." 2 of the guards then walked over to the vault door and pulled out key cards. The 2 looked at each other and started to count down. "1" "2" "3" The guards slid there key cards in the key card slot on the vault door and a green light flashed on the screen before it began to open. The large metal door swung open and Smoke walked over to the entrance to look inside. Inside the vault was filled with shelves of artifacts that ranged from all different times of Japan's history.

***BANG*** A gunshot was heard and Smoke turned around to see a number of people in civilian clothing rush into the room firing there guns. Smoke rolled into the vault and pulled out his pistol from his holster inside his suit. Smoke cocked his gun and listened until the gun fire stopped. "We get'em all?" a female voice asked and a male voice who sounded like he was coming closer stated "oh yea. Can't you tell by all the blood." A number of laughs were heard before the same female voice ordered "what are you brain dead? Stop screwing around and get that shit out of the vault." Smoke who knew he stood no chance against what sounded like 7 armed people moved behind one of the shelves to hide. Smoke watched from a small hole in between some boxes 2 men who had tattoos all over there bodies step into the vault.

"Boss, there's no way we can take all of this" one of the men inside the vault stated and the female voice ordered "then take the best looking thing." "Uh" both the men let out as he looked around clearly confused on what to grab and a sigh was heard from outside. A women who looked like she was 19 or 20 stepped into the vault with 2 pistols in her hands and looked around until she spotted something. "Look that thing is glowing. How was that not the first thing you seen?" the women stated with annoyance as she walked over to whatever she spotted and one of the men stated "I swear it wasn't doing that before." Smoke began to followed her along the shelf until he slipped on something.

"Damn it" Smoke thought as he caught himself from falling on the floor but the damage was done, a small thud was created and one of the men looked over. "What was that?" the man asked as he pointed his rifle at the shelf Smoke was behind and the women asked "what was what?" "I swear I heard something from behind that shelf" the man stated as he started to move closer until another man ran into the vault in a panic. "Boss their coming!" the new man shouted and the women who was clearly in charge ordered "then lets get out of here or were gonna have these bastards up our asses the whole way!" The 3 men then ran out followed by the women who seem to be carrying some object that had a dark glowing aura around it.

*******Kagome's POV*******

"I wonder how Inuyasha's handling me being gone all this time. I hope he's not getting too lonely" Kagome thought as her teacher lectured. Kagome then sank into her desk and smiled. "Next time I see him im just going to fall right into his arms" Kagome thought happily until her teacher started shouting "Miss Higurashi, Miss Higurashi!" "Uh yes?" Kagome asked as she shot straight up like a board and the teacher told her "it's kind of hard to learn anything if you've got you're head on your desk." "Yes teacher. It wont happen again" Kagome promised as she bowed and everyone else laughed. "Your lucky my lecture is almost over or I would have just kicked you out" the teacher stated as he turned around to the chalk board and Kagome sat down slightly embarrassed.

*******10 Minutes Later*******

"That was close. I almost got kicked out of class because I dazed off" Kagome thought as she walked over to her car and opened the door. Kagome sat in the drivers seat, closed her eyes and relaxed with the thought of her husband in mind. Suddenly the passenger door open and someone who was breathing heavily jumped in. "Drive!" a female voice ordered and Kagome looked over in a panic to see a women pointing a pistol at her who had gang like clothing on. The women closed the door and looked back at Kagome. "Didn't you hear me bitch? Drive!" the women again ordered and Kagome didn't hesitate to turn her car on. Kagome then pulled out of the collage parking lot, into the street and was now stopped at a stop light. This gave Kagome a chance to notice the women was bleeding from her left arm and that she had some kind of black aura surrounded object with her.

As Kagome stared at the object she felt an evil pulse come forth from it and after a few more moments of staring at it the women asked "what the hell are you doing?" Kagome snapped out of her state and realized that the street light had turned green. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked trying to calm her voice and the women said "I don't know. Just take me to where you live." Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she thought about her Mother, Sota and Gramps. "Alright, my names Kagome" Kagome said trying to get some kind of glimpse into her intentions and the women told her "what you think were best friends now? Just keep driving." "No, I just thought since your coming to my home that I should know your name" Kagome explained and the women gave her a dirty look before she said "my names Kotori. Happy now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

**Not Exactly Play Fighting**

"Kagome should be coming back with her brother and mother soon" Shippo reminded as he walked into Miroku and Sango's home to find they were getting ready to go. "We know Shippo. We're just getting ready" Sango stated with a smile as she carefully put on the straps of the open wooden container holding her son on her back. "Kohaku told me to tell you that he'll be here soon as well" Myōga stated as he bounced into the room and on to Shippo's head. "Really? It's been a few weeks since I've seen him. I know he's busy with his training but I wish he stopped by more" Sango said as she began to walk towards the door. "Come on girls" Miroku said as he bent down and the twins both ran into his arms. "Wait? Wheres Inuyasha and Cutter?" Sango asked as she looked outside with surprise. "Cutter went home and Inuyasha is-" Shippo couldn't finish do to him snickering uncontrollably and both Sango and Miroku looked at each other before they asked at the same time "what did you do to him?"

***Inuyasha POV***

Inuyasha finally pulled himself out of the whole Shippo and Cutter made for him in a rage. "When I get my hands on him, im going to kill him!" Inuyasha thought in complete anger as he stood up and started to sniff the air. "There! I can smell your scent you bastard!" Inuyasha thought as he determined the direction Cutter went and began to hop in that direction. "If he thinks im just going to let him get away with this he's wrong!" Inuyasha thought as he flew out of the forest to be called out by Sango. "Inuyasha are you coming?" Sango asked but Inuyasha ignored her due to being focused on one singular task. That task was kicking the crap out of Cutter until he was begging for his forgiveness.

***Kagome's Time***

***Higurashi Household***

"All done! You guys can go at anytime now" Jen said as she slid open the Higurashi household door again and Sota who had just gotten home asked "can we go mom?" "We should wait for Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi stated and Sota sighed saying "oh come on mom. She should have been home before me and besides that she can go threw the well anytime she wants." "It's not that big of a deal. If Kagome comes ill just let her know that you guys went threw" Jen said as she winked at Sota and Mrs. Higurashi thought about it before she gave in. "Ah what the heck we'll go now" as she stood up and walked over to the fridge. Sota practically flew over to the doorway but stopped there when he noticed his mother wasn't coming. "Mom you coming?" Sota asked and Mrs. Higurashi who was digging threw the fridge told him "yes dear. Im just grabbing some of the food I made up last night. I know how much Kagome's friends like my cooking."

***15th Century***

***Cutter's POV***

"Kagura, you here?!" Cutter called out into his home and after a few moments of no response Cutter slumped up against the wall beside the doorway. "I figured she wouldn't be here" Cutter thought as he leaned his head against the wall too and closed his eyes. "Sorry Kagura, I guess I just want our daughter to be like me and that's not fair to you or her" Cutter thought before he opened his eyes to see something red jumping towards him. "Oh shit" Cutter let out as he realized it was Inuyasha. "You better get ready because when im done with you, you'll be wishing that I killed you!" Inuyasha shouted and Cutter ran inside to get into the A.C.E. suit.

(The A.C.E stands for Advance Combat Exoskeleton and it has been with Cutter almost from the very beginning. It's a white futuristic looking suit that makes the user stronger and faster. On top of that it has a number of on-board weapons like the 3 foot transparent plasma blades and the surrounding blast that creates a blue plasma explosion around the suit. The suit also holds 3 guns. A machine gun, (Cutter uses this when facing a large number of targets) a 25mm bullpup rifle, (Cutter's main used weapon) and a pistol on the side of his leg.)

Cutter ran threw his house until he made it to the room containing the A.C.E.. The A.C.E. was standing up straight with clothes and other things hanging all over it. Cutter started to toss all the things off of it when the suits A.I. asked "hello Sergeant Cutter, how are you feeling today?" "Not now A.I.!" Cutter warned as he jumped into the suit. "Close the A.C.E." Cutter ordered and as the suit closed he seen Inuyasha move into the room of room of his house with a furious look. The A.C.E. closed and after a moment Cutter felt himself being launched by what he assumed was Inuyasha. Cutter then felt the impact of his back hitting the ground and the A.C.E. augmented display turned on to reveal a view of the sky. Cutter confused by this sat up to see Inuyasha climb out of a freshly made hole in his houses wall.

*******Kagome's Time***

***Kagome's POV***

"How much longer?" Kotori asked with an attitude as she slammed the butt of her pistol on the dashboard and Kagome who was purposely driving the long way home said "not too much longer!" "I know gramps is out with his old buddies so I don't have to worry about him. As for mom and Sota, I hope I gave them enough time to get to feudal era before we make it back" Kagome thought before she looked over to Kotori who was getting steadily more irritated by the second. "Well hurry up bitch, I ain't got all day!" Kotori shouted before she started to examine the wound on her arm. Kagome then watched Kotori rip the bottom of her shirt and use the cloth to wrap around her arm as a bandage. Kagome's car drove in beside the shrine stairs and as it did she took in a deep breath to calm herself. "We're here" Kagome said with dread as she put her car in park and turn it off.

"Finally!" Kotori let out as she opened the car door, climbed out, slammed it and walked over to Kagome's side. "Get out!" Kotori ordered and Kagome didn't hesitate to get out of the car. Kotori came close to Kagome and told her "there better not be any surprises because if there is. I wont hesitate to splatter your brains all over that cute little collage uniform." Kagome nodded and Kotori shoved her towards the shrine steps while she carried the artifact in her other hand. The 2 started to climb the stairs when a male voice from behind shouted "freeze!" "Kotori instantly grabbed Kagome from behind and turned her around with the end her pistol placed against Kagome's head. "Smoke?" Kagome asked as she noticed Smoke pointing the pistol at the 2. Smoke has black hair, brown eyes and is the military leader of New Tokyo.

*******15th Century***

***Cutter's POV***

"Helmet down! You didn't have to break my god damn wall!" Cutter said with anger as the suits helmet folded up to reveal Cutter's head. "The walls gonna be the last thing you worry about when im done with you!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged at Cutter with his fist cocked and Cutter rolled out of the way. Cutter jumped to his feet and noticed Inuyasha standing where he once laid. "Fine you wanna fight? Let's go!" Cutter stated as he raised his fist and Inuyasha jumped at him again. This time Inuyasha's fist stuck Cutter in the head sending him into the wall of his home. Cutter was stopped by the wall and Inuyasha who was unrelenting shot at him again. Cutter moved his head to the left and Inuyasha's fist shot right threw the wall. Cutter swung with a right and hit Inuyasha in the side of the head. "BASTARD! ILL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled with rage in his eyes as his other hand shot towards with it's claws pointed at Cutter.

Cutter tried to move his head right but was half stopped by Inuyasha's other arm. One of Inuyasha's claws managed to scratch Cutter along the side of the face and blood started to leak out as Inuyasha hand broke threw the wall. "You really are trying to kill me" Cutter said in shock and Inuyasha growled as he ripped his hands out of the wall. "BLADES ON!" Cutter shouted and 2 three foot plasma blades appeared over his knuckles. Cutter then started to swing at Inuyasha who backed up to dodge Cutter's blades. Inuyasha jumped back some distance, ripped out Tessaiga from it's sheath and yelled "if that's the way you want it then fine!" Inuyasha raised Tessaiga into the air and wind started to flow around it. Cutter knew exactly what Inuyasha was about to do and charged at him while yelling. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha shouted and the yellow glowing energy of the windscar shot towards Cutter. "HELMET UP! SURROUNDING BLAST!" Cutter shouted right before the windscar hit him and a blue plasma explosion was created. The windscar bounced back towards Inuyasha and Cutter watched as Inuyasha jumped to the side.

Cutter charged at Inuyasha again and shot his right blade forward. Inuyasha blocked with Tessaiga but Cutter brought around his left blade and knocked Tessaiga out of his hands. Tessaiga stabbed into the ground some distance away and with all of Cutter's strength he kicked Inuyasha, sending him flying about 20 feet. Cutter watched as Inuyasha hit the ground and Cutter started to walk over. "Helmet down! Not much without the sword are you dog boy?" Cutter asked with a laugh until he noticed Inuyasha who was on all fours was facing away from Cutter and growling uncontrollably. Inuyasha turned his head to Cutter which made him instantly stop. Inuyasha's appearance had changed dramatically and Cutter was confused.

The white part of Inuyasha's eyes had turned red, some kind of green mark was now present on both sides of his face and his voice was raspier too. In the blink of an eye Inuyasha shot up and Cutter just barely managed to block his claws with both arms. Inuyasha then grabbed onto Cutter's arms and Cutter tried to break free but couldn't. A smile ran across Inuyasha's face and a look of fear overcame Cutter's. "Let's see how good you are without your ARMS!" Inuyasha yelled as he tossed Cutter like he was nothing. Cutter flew 30 feet and crashed into the ground letting out "AHH" in pain. "If I wasn't in the A.C.E. he would have ripped my arms off completely" Cutter thought before he noticing Inuyasha charging towards him again.

*******Kagome's Time***

***Kagome's POV***

"Who the hell is Smoke. I thought I said no surprises" Kotori said as she pushed the barrel of the gun closer to Kagome's head making her wince. "Let her go" Smoke ordered and Kotori laughed saying "look buddy, this can either go 2 ways. I shoot her and shoot you or you put down your gun and piss off." Smoke looked into Kagome's eyes for a moment before he nodded. Smoke then put down his on the ground gun and not a second after that a police officer started to run over. Kotori shot Smoke in the leg which caused him to let out a yell in pain and fall on the ground. "Let's move!" Kotori ordered as she pushed Kagome up the steps and as she did Kagome kept looking back to see Smoke holding his leg in pain. "Get up there!" Kotori yelled as she shoved her again and fired her gun a few times down the shrine stairs but Kagome didn't see if she hit anyone. Kagome made it to the top and stopped to notice Jen looking over with concern from the building with the bone eaters well.

"Stop moving one more time! I dare you!" Kotori warned with anger as she again shoved Kagome into the court yard of her families shrine. "Who do we have here?" Kotori asked and Kagome realized she noticed Jen. Jen ran back inside and Kotori let out "oh no you don't!" Kotori pushed Kagome towards the direction of the well and slid open the door. Inside was Jen pushing Sota into the a glowing bone eaters well with a number of machines around it. "She went up here!" A man yelled from the shrine steps and Kotori's head instantly snapped in that direction. "What is that thing some kind of underground bunker or panic room?" Kotori asked with panic and Kagome who didn't think explaining that it was a well that took you back to the 15th century was a good idea didn't answer. "Whatever it is, im going in it. I am not going back to prison" Kotori said out loud and Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that her friends and family we're on the other side. Kagome was then shoved to the ground and watched as Kotori ran inside the well building. When Kotori climbed down the steps to the well she pointed her pistol at Jen. In response Jen raised both her hands flat and backed up, indicating she wouldn't get in her way. Without wasting anymore time Kotori jumped into the bone eaters well and after a few more seconds later it stopped glowing.

*******15th Century***

***Kaede's Village***

Cutter with blood on his face crashed into one of the village buildings and Rin who was nearby with Kaede asked "Cutter? Is that you?" "Oh no look child!" Kaede said with panic as she noticed a demon form Inuyasha moving towards the village at an extremely fast speed. "Lady Kaede what do we do?" Rin asked and that's when Cutter said to himself "that's it dog boy! you just made a mistake." Cutter's eyes began to glow red and Rin gasped before she stated "I thought Cutter returned to normal 3 years ago." Cutter stood up and asked with an evil smile "what's wrong? Is it the eyes? Im sure we can over look that. But first, time to put down the rabid animal." Cutter pulled his 25mm rifle off his back and aimed it at Inuyasha who was seconds away from him.

Cutter squeezed the trigger and the rifle unleashed a red aura surrounded 25mm shell. Inuyasha jumped to the side but the demonic energy from the shell still managed to burn his arm. Inuyasha seemly unaffected by the burn jumped forward with his claws pointed at Cutter. Cutter blocked it with his rifle and Inuyasha's claws broke right threw it. Inuyasha followed up with his second set of claws that sent Cutter cruising threw a number of the village buildings. Some of the nearby villagers started to scream as they ran away and Kaede shouted "Inuyasha stop!" "Not until he's dead" Inuyasha muttered and both Kaede and Rin just stared at him in fear. Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed in an opening in the center of the village. Inuyasha looked around for Cutter until he heard from behind "hey dog boy. HEADS UP!" Inuyasha turned around only to be bashed by the end of Cutter's broken rifle which caused him to go flying into the buildings on the other side of the village. "AND IT'S A HOME RUN!" Cutter shouted with a laugh before he tossed the broken rifle on the ground and pulled out his machine gun.

***Outside The Bone Eaters Well***

Mrs. Higurashi climbed to the top of the the well with a number food trays in her arms and was greeted by Miroku who ran over to help her out. "I didn't know Kagome's mother was just a beautiful as her" Miroku stated as he held her hand and Mrs. Higurashi blushed as she said "ah your too kind." "I swear I wasn't thinking anything" Miroku pleaded as Sango grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away. "Yea okay" Sango let out as she rolled her eyes and Shippo stated next to the twins with his arms crossed "even though Miroku and Sango are married he's still a bigger pervert then ever. I guess once a pervert always a pervert." "Well its nice to finally meet the people my daughter have been calling friends for the past 4 years" Mrs. Higurashi stated with a smile before everyone heard a loud bang from the village.

"What was that?" Sango asked with concern and Miroku who remember that sound stated "that's Cutter's gun and it sounded like it came from the village." Sango's eyes narrowed then widened as she asked "Shippo, what direction was Inuyasha heading when he jumped by us?" "To Cutter's house" Shippo said with confusion and Miroku who realized what Sango was getting at asked "you don't think?" "Mom somethings happening!" Sota shouted as he climbed out of the well and Mrs. Higurashi asked "what is it dear?" "Jen just pushed me down the well and I don't know why" Sota stated with worry until he noticed part of the Inuyasha group facing the treeline. A number of machine gun cracks were heard from the village and Miroku said out loud "that's most certainly Cutter." "Wait whats happening with Cutter and wheres Inuyasha?" Sota asked the group and everyone turned around to him. "Sorry Sota we'll meet later. There's something important we have to check out" Sango explained as he started to slip off the wood container containing her son. "Shippo I need you to watch him and the twins okay?" Sango asked as she set down the container next to him and Shippo nodded with a determined look on his face. "Alright Miroku let's go" Sango said and Miroku nodded before they both ran into the treeline in the direction of Kaede's village.

"What the hell?" a female voice let out from the well and everyone turned around to see a young women with a pistol in one hand and some kind of artifact in the other. "Who are you?" Sota asked slowly and the women who was looking around in every direction in complete confusion pointed her pistol at Sota. "WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" the women shouted and Sota said the only thing that came to mind "the 15th century." "What?!" the women let out before she noticed Shippo and pointed her pistol at him. "What the hell is that thing?" the women asked as she examined his features and Shippo gained a brave and scared looked as he raised his arms over the kids he swore to protect. "If you're going to hurt them then your going to have to get threw me" Shippo said as he closed his eyes in fear and the women narrowed her eyes on him. "Myōga to the rescue!" Myōga shouted as he bounced to the women's face and started to suck out her blood. The women smacked Myōga with her forarm and Myōga said as he floated down to the ground like a piece of paper "that's why I don't fight." "A talking flea and a some kind of boy animal hybrid. Am I in a comma or something?"

The well started to glow again. The women gasped before she ran to the left and into the treeline. The sound of the well latter in use was heard and everyone got ready for another unexpected visitor. To everyone's relief it was Kagome who asked "did you guys see that girl who had a gun?" "KAGOME!" Sota, Shippo and her mother shouted with relief. "Hey. So did you guys see her or not?" Kagome asked and Shippo started to explain when again a number of machine gun cracks were heard from Kaede's village. "Wait. Wheres Cutter and Inuyasha? Or Sango and Miroku for that matter?" Kagome asked knowing full well that was Cutter's machine gun and Shippo just stared at her.

***Outside Keade's Village***

"Miroku! Look at the village. It's practically destroyed!" Sango said with shock as she noticed all the wood rubble and all the villagers running away screaming. "We need to get in there and figure out what's happening" Miroku stated and Sango said as she nodded her head "agreed. I really hope its not Inuyasha and Cutter who are doing this." The 2 took off towards the village but stopped when Kaede and Rin ran over. "Inuyasha and Cutter are trying to kill each other!" Rin said with fear and Miroku looked at each other to sigh. "Yes and if someone doesn't stop them they will destroy the whole village!" Kaede warned and Sango stated "Miroku you try and stop Cutter, ill go after Inuyasha." "Just be careful okay?" Miroku asked and Sango smiled at him before she took off into the village.

***Keade's Village***

"Come out doggy. Im only going to turn you into Swiss cheese!" Cutter shouted with a loud laugh as he slowly walked threw the piles of rubble. Cutter at this point had multiple scratches across his face along with a number of claw marks that were dug into the front of the A.C.E.. Cutter noticed something out of the corner of his eye move really fast and fired a burst of machine gun bullets in its direction. Cutter ran over to where he shot only to find Miroku standing some distance away. "Cutter stop! Your destroying the whole village!" Miroku shouted and Cutter laughed right in his face. "Amusing but get the hell out of my way" Cutter ordered and Miroku shook his head. Cutter then cocked his machine gun and warned "im not going to ask again. Get out of my way!" "Cutter, look at what your doing. Can't you see all the people screaming in fear? Don't you care?" Miroku asked and Cutter raised his machine gun.

Miroku jumped to the side and that's when Inuyasha flew by him at Cutter. Cutter squeezed the trigger but as the machine gun fired Inuyasha knocked it out of his hands. Inuyasha at this point had a bullet wound in his right shoulder and a number of bullet grazes along his body with one on the side of his face. Inuyasha knocked Cutter some distance away and was about to follow when Sango jumped in his path. "Stop!" Sango shouted with a pleading tone and Inuyasha instead jumped at her with his claws. Right before Inuyasha hit Sango a bullet hit him in the chest and caused him to stumble back a few feet. In a pile of rubble sat a smiling Cutter with his pistol pointed at Inuyasha and Inuyasha let out a loud growl at the sight of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

**Back On The Path**

Inuyasha who was still in his demon form flew by Sango in the direction of Cutter and as he did Cutter fired his pistol 3 more times with 2 of the bullets hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached Cutter and smacked the pistol out of Cutter's hand before shot his right claws forward. Cutter grabbed Inuyasha's arm as it moved towards him and yelled "RIGHT BLADE ON!" One 3 foot blue transparent blade shot out above Cutter's right hand knuckles and once it did he swung it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught his arm and as the 2 fought to overpower the other, Inuyasha growled and snarled. "What's wrong dog breath? Not winning as easily as you thought?" Cutter asked with a slight smile and Inuyasha's growl intensified as he yelled "JUST SHUT UP!" With some unknown strength Inuyasha sent Cutter flying and began to follow when Kagome's voice yelled "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha stopped and looked over to see Kagome running towards him as fast as she could. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome's arms shot around him as she slammed into him.

Inuyasha started to turn back to normal from her purifying energy and Kagome could now feel how cold he was becoming. Kagome looked down to see blood all over the front of him and Inuyasha said with a weak voice "Kag-ome I – I missed you." Inuyasha went numb and Kagome found her self unable to hold him up. Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome started to cry as she grabbed him violently. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Kagome screamed as she embraced him and Miroku and Sango who were just in complete shock looked over to Cutter whose eyes turned blue at the sight of something in the sky behind them, it was Kagura. Kagura was staring back at Cutter with a confused look and that's when Kaya asked "mommy what's wrong with daddy?" "It happened again? Didn't it John?" Kagura thought with sadness as Kaya asked "mommy?" over and over. "Your father's fine he just, he just" Kagura stuttered trying to think of a way of putting this situation in a less grim context then it really was but she couldn't.

"I knew he was still the White Death! Let's finish him off before he can kill us like the rest of the people who use to live in this region" a villager yelled as him and a number of others moved towards Cutter with spears. Cutter stood up and watched as the villagers advanced on him. Kagura dropped down in front of Cutter with Kaya holding onto her leg and raised her fan at the villagers. The villagers stopped and one of them yelled "Why did we let his demon whore and there bastard child live so close to us?!" Anger filled Kagura's expression as she gripped her fan harder. Kagura created a single white blade that slammed into the ground under the villager who spoke and sent him flying.

"Anymore comments?" Kagura dared and all the villagers backed up. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a very weak voice and Kagome pulled away from him to see his golden eyes. "Im not that bad really" Inuyasha lied and Kagome who was just glad he was still alive smiled saying "you liar." Inuyasha's face scrunched up in pain and Kagome looked over to see Smoke injecting Inuyasha with something. "Don't worry, it'll help" Smoke promised and Kagome nodded at him. Kaede walked over with Rin and stated "im glad to see everyone is alive." "So what exactly happened?" Rin asked and everyone looked to Inuyasha. "The last thing I remember is getting Tessaiga knocked out of my hand by Cutter and then I woke up here." "I remember what happened" Cutter said with a depressed voice from behind and everyone looked over to see Cutter holding a broken 25mm rifle in one arm and Kaya in the other.

***Some Distance Away***

"It would seem that man they call the White Death most certainly lives up to his reputation" Kumori thought as she bushed her white long hair our of her eyes and watched everyone circle around Cutter to listen. "That female demon with the fan seems powerful, and did I hear that there daughter is a bastard? If shes not under gone the bonding ritual then all I would have to do is take that child and the White Death out of the picture and she might be a worthy contender for my smug half brother" Kumori thought with an annoyed look. Kumori looked up to notice a yellow demon cat with a boy riding on its back towards everyone and not a moment later she flew off into the sky.

***2 Hours Later***

***Night Time***

"So you 2 got carried away?" Kohaku asked around a camp fire next to Cutter's house. "He started it!" Inuyasha shouted and Cutter shoved him shouting "yea and then you tried to kill me!" "I can kill you now if you want!" Inuyasha retorted as he raised his fist and Miroku and Sango sighed. "Can we just go one night without you 2 fighting?" Sango asked as she rolled her eyes and Inuyasha gave Cutter a dirty look before he lowered his fist. "Cutter, didn't your demon side go away years ago?" Sango asked with annoyance and Cutter looked over to Kagome who was looking at him with anger while at the same time not letting go of Inuyasha. "That's what I thought too" Cutter said with a sad tone and Miroku added "and it would seem it emerges when your in danger. Much like Inuyasha." "That's what was bugging me about the whole thing, It only over took me when I thought dog boy was going to kill me. Tomorrow im going to find Tōtōsai" Cutter told everyone and Inuyasha asked with an attitude "why the hell would the old man be able to help you?" "Because maybe he can give me something like your sword to keep my demon side from coming out" Cutter explained.

(In He Continued it was found that Tōtōsai use to travel the world crafting some of the most powerful demon weapons. Until one day a he created a sword named Legion from the blood of Dracula. With the sword Dracula marched across the earth and killed every demon and spiritual powered human(except in Japan where we was defeated). This lead to Tōtōsai's rule of not making weapons for those he did not know.)

"Daddy!" Kaya shouted as she ran into Cutter to embrace him and Kagome's expression softened. "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be asleep by now" Cutter asked and Kagura who walked over stated "she wanted to sleep outside with you." "Alright, it'll be like a little camping trip" Cutter said with a smile and Kaya asked "is mommy coming too?" "You bet!" Kagura said as her eyes went to Cutter's and after a moment Sango asked "speaking of sleeping, what about the twins and-" "The the old wom- Kaede told me their passed out up stairs with Shippo and your son" Kagura promised and Sango said with a smile "thanks." Cutter stood up with Kaya still in his arms and started to walk off towards the forest. "You coming?" Cutter asked as he stopped and noticed Kagura wasn't following. "Yea" Kagura let out as she walked over to him and when she reached him Cutter told her "and there's something I want to talk to you about." After Cutter, Kaya and Kagura where gone Jen walked over with Smoke who had his leg bandaged up. "Kagome, I took your mother and brother home" Jen said and Kagome nodded as she explained "Sota really wanted to meet everyone. Too bad things got so messed up today." "Sorry to interrupt but we have to talk about the women who came threw the well" Smoke said with urgency and Miroku who gained a confused look asked "what women?"

***Kotori POV***

Kotori was running threw a dark forest with the artifact in her hand and her pistol in the other when she tripped. "Damn it! Where the hell is Tokyo?" Kotori thought as she stood up and brushed herself off. A slow growing growl was heard from behind her and Kotori turned around to a monster. The creature before her was twice her size, had a wolf like head and the body of a bear. Without a thought Kotori fired 5 rounds at the wolf-bear and killed it. The wolf-bear fell to the ground with a loud thud and Kotori relaxed until a number of louder thuds moved towards her from the same direction the wolf-bear did. Out of the darkness of the forest came 2 more wolf-bears that were even bigger then the first and Kotori realized that the one she killed was just a child. "HOW DARE A HUMAN KILL ONE OF US!" the one wolf-bear snarled and Kotori fired 3 more times before she heard a ***TICK*** indicating she was out of bullets. The wolf-bear growled in pain and glared at Kotori before she dropped her pistol to let out a fear filled "shit." The 2 wolf-bears charged at her and Kotori tightened up knowing the end was coming. Kotori closed her eyes and after a moment 2 sets of screeches were hear one after the other. Confused by the fact she was still alive Kotori opened her eyes to find a tall man with long white hair standing in front of her.

"Where are you from?" the man asked and Kotori who jumped back asked "and who the hell are you?" "How dare you speak to your lord with such a tone!" a little green toad shouted with a temper as he ran over to the man with long hair. "What are you suppose to be some kind of little frog man?" Kotori asked and for a split second she thought she seen a small smirk on the man's face. "I'll have you know im not that small! Im quite big for my kind" the toad stated as he crossed his arms but before he could say anything more the tall man ordered "Jaken, silence!" "Yes my Lord" Jaken said with a whine to his voice and again the man asked "where did you come from?" "Tokyo, what's it to you buddy?" Kotori said as she reached for her second pistol and the man's eyes instantly shot to her moving hand. "I wont hesitate to kill you" the man warned with a cold voice and Kotori froze. This gave her time to see what the man had done to the 2 wolf-bears.

***Sesshōmaru's POV***

"She has a similar sent to that women who dares to call herself my sister in law but I don't smell that half breed or any of his group around" Sesshōmaru thought until he noticed the object the women was carrying. ***"Kill Them All"*** a voice whispered inside Sesshōmaru's head and he could feel himself starting to become more angered. Sesshōmaru shook the feeling off and started to walk away when the women asked "oh no your not getting away from me! I want to know who the hell you are and where the hell I am!?" Sesshōmaru turned around to see the women pointing her pistol at him. "Follow if you like but don't point that 'thing' at me" Sesshōmaru warned and the women gained a confused look as she lowered her gun. "Lord Sesshōmaru, are you sure we should bring her along?" Jaken asked and Sesshōmaru glared at him.

"Yes my Lord how stupid of me to question your decisions. It will never happen again" Jaken said as he rapidly bowed to Sesshōmaru with his head smacking the ground. Sesshōmaru began to walk away and Jaken who had a mark on his head started to follow with the women." "Toad, why do you call him Lord?" the women asked and Jaken shouted "that's Master Jaken to you! And are you trying to tell me you know nothing about ranks?" "Oh I know all about ranks. You can call me commander Kotori" Kotori joked with a laugh and Jaken shouted "why you insignificant human! If I wasn't under orders to let you live-" "You would kill me? Why don't you go find a pond to swim in?" Kotori asked and Jaken started to yell in anger until Sesshōmaru warned "Jaken, that's enough." "Yes my Lord. Oh I miss Rin" Jaken whined to himself.

***Outside Cutter's Home***

"Kotori Yamada, in and out of juvenile correctional facilities until she was an adult. At which she was arrested for armed robbery. Somehow made bail and then about a few hours ago, attacked the secure state vault causing the death of 6 security guards" Smoke read out loud from a file folder and Kagome asked "why where you at the vault in the first place Smoke?" "For sometime New Tokyo has been contacting the higher ups of your government in an attempt to find where Naraku is" Smoke explained and Kagome instantly thought of the evil pulse she got from the artifact. "Your not saying that artifact is Naraku?" Kagome asked with shock and everyone let out "WHAT!?" "No it's not and we know its not" Smoke stated and everyone let out a sigh in relief. "But the reason we were so interested in the artifact was because of some security footage from the same vault in Cutter and Jen's time. In the video an object believe to be Naraku was placed next to that artifact. Sometime later that artifact became active and attached itself to Naraku. We believe that is what awoke Naraku. Not long after that Naraku gained the jewel from the after effects a new experimental bomb that I read killed over a million people."

"A million people? That's horrible" Sango let out with shock and Miroku stated "I had no idea the jewel could be created from so much death." "We're working on making sure that doesn't happen again but for now we need to focus on finding this women. I just hope she still has the artifact with her" Smoke explained as he put the photo back in the file folder and Miroku stated "then it settled we'll head out tomorrow and look for her!" Everyone raised an eyebrow and Miroku asked "what?" "This is because your worried about what the artifact right? Not that it's that women who has it?" Sango asked as she narrowed her eyes on Miroku and in a heart beat Miroku grabbed Sango's hand to promise her "my dear Sango, you are my love and no one else could fill your place" "Oh Miroku!" Sango let out with smile and Inuyasha looked at Kagome saying "wait for it." ***SLAP***

***The Next Day***

***Cutter's POV***

"It's down here" Cutter informed and Kagura who had Kaya laying on her feather landed beside Tōtōsai's forge. Cutter walked over to the entrance of Tōtōsai's forge and noticed Tōtōsai's legs flat on the ground. "Are you finally dead old man?" Cutter asked with a smirk and Tōtōsai asked from inside "is that you Cutter?" "The one and only" Cutter stated and after a moment Tōtōsai set something down to get up. "Can I help you?" Tōtōsai asked as he walked outside and noticed Kagura a few feet away with Kaya. "So this is the little brat huh? Be careful with that one. If shes anything like you then we might be in trouble" Tōtōsai stated and Cutter looked over to Kaya with a bit of fear in his expression.

"Let's hope not. Speaking of which I need your help" Cutter stated and Tōtōsai gave him a confused look as he asked "with what? For the last time I wont combine your blood to your gun to create some kind of 'Legion-Gun'. Not after what happened with Dracula." Cutter then explained what had happened at Kaede's village and once he was done Tōtōsai asked "and you want me to create something to keep it under control?" "Yes and maybe since it will be under control, you could do it to some kind of gun like this? And maybe just maybe make it powerful like Legion" Cutter said with a fake smile as he pulled the broken 25mm rifle off his back and Tōtōsai gained an annoyed look. "Alright, but you must prove to me that you wont use its power for evil purposes" Tōtōsai stated and Cutter gained a confused look as he said "evil purposes? That doesn't sound like me."

"Oh really?" Kagura let out with a slight smile and Cutter's expression turned into a smile. "How about that time you told an entire village that a great fire breathing pink balloon monster (Shippo) was going to attack just so they would give you all of there food after you 'slayed it'. Or how about when you came back from Kagome's time with a box you told Inuyasha was full of ramen when in fact it was full of fireworks on a 2 minute fuse. Or how about-" Kagura stopped when she noticed Cutter laughing so hard he couldn't stand. Kagura covered her mouth to hide the fact that she was laughing too and Kaya who noticed this asked "mommy?" "shhhh, I don't want to encourage your father" Kagura said quietly and after a few more moments Cutter stood up. "Ah good times" Cutter said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and Tōtōsai just let out a long sigh. "Those aren't evil though. Okay maybe they are, but they have to be low on the scale" Cutter said trying to rationalize his antics and Tōtōsai stated "I didn't know there was a scale for how evil things are." "Whatever, you gonna help me or not?" Cutter asked and Tōtōsai rolled his eyes before saying "yes but only if you agree to do everything I tell you to do."

"Okay sounds good. What do I have to do?" Cutter asked with anticipation and Tōtōsai ordered "well, I need someone to sharpen a number of blades." Cutter practically fell over and stated "im not your maid." "You said you would do anything. How do you expect me to craft your sword if I still have work to be done?" Tōtōsai asked as he stretched and Cutter asked "you mean gun right?" "Oh sure. Whatever it is" Tōtōsai said as he walked back into his forge and Cutter narrowed his eyes on Tōtōsai. "John?" Kagura asked and Cutter turned to her to tell her "I feel like this is going to take some time." "I see. Alright say good bye to daddy Kaya" Kagura said as she looked at Kaya laying on her feather and Kaya sat up with a smile. "Bye daddy!" Kaya shouted and Kagura waved at Cutter with a smile before her feather took off into air. "Cutter! These blades wont sharpen themselves!" Tōtōsai shouted from inside his forge and Cutter let out "Yea yea."

***Inuyasha Group***

***A Forest***

"You know Kagome I kind of missed travelling around and going to new places like we use too" a now armour protected Sango stated and Kagome smiled as she said "im not going to lie, me too." "Well let's not get too use to it. We're only here to find Kotori" Miroku reminded and Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder "is that girl the only thing you can think about?" "I honestly don't get where everyone is coming from with these accusations" Miroku said as he scratched his head and Sango asked "are you sure your brain isn't cursed too. Or are you choosing not to remember the past?" Kagome let out a laugh before she looked up to Inuyasha who was sitting in a tree. "I can't believe we're doing this again" Inuyasha muttered to himself and Kagome shouted from the bottom "did you get her scent?!" Inuyasha sniffed the air for a few seconds and caught 2 scents. One was similar to Kagome's but had the smell of gun powder like Cutter while the other was very well know to Inuyasha. "I think so but she's not alone" Inuyasha said as he dropped down to everyone and Shippo reminded "she wasn't with anyone when she came threw the well." "I don't doubt that. The second scent was Sesshōmaru's" Inuyasha told everyone and everyone gained a confused look. "Why would she be with Sesshōmaru?" Sango asked and Inuyasha crossed his arms before stating "why the hell would I know?" "Do you know which way they went?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha nodded saying "yea. This way."


	4. Chapter 4

**1**

**A Conflict Waiting To Happen**

***3 Days Later***

***Tōtōsai's Forge***

"How many more swords do I have to sharpen?!" Cutter yelled with anger and Tōtōsai told him "Oh not many. 200" "200! IM NOT DOING THIS!" Cutter yelled as he threw down the sword he was sharpening and Tōtōsai jumped up warning "if you stop now I wont help you." "Good I don't need your help" Cutter said as he started to walk out of the forge and Tōtōsai quickly shouted "without my help we'll see how long before your demon side over takes you again and kills everyone you care about. Even your family." Cutter instantly stopped and stared at the ground thinking about what would happen to Kagura or even Kaya. Cutter turned around to Tōtōsai with a look of worry and without a word he walked back inside his forge. Cutter picked up the sword he was sharpening and picked up a stone to continue. "Anyway your pushing too hard. Take off that suit and resharpen all these swords" Tōtōsai ordered while not trying to laugh and Cutter just glared at him. "Open the A.C.E." Cutter said with a growl in his voice and Tōtōsai noticed for a second a flash red light fill his eyes. "Yes. Not much longer now" Tōtōsai thought.

***Ginta and Hakkaku***

"Come out right now and we might let you live!" Lieutenant Sol shouted with a cigar in his mouth from outside followed by a number of other soldiers who laughed. "I can't believe we got trapped by these humans" Ginta said to Hakkaku. The 2 were trapped inside a small building after an attempt to steal some food from the local village. "Well it's your fault! Weren't you listening to Kōga when he warned all of us about these particular humans?" Hakkaku asked with annoyance. One of the soldiers fired a burst of bullets from his rifle causing Ginta and Hakkaku to duck down to avoid the bullets that shot clean threw the wood walls. "HEY! YOU ALMOST HIT US!" Ginta yelled and Lieutenant Sol shouted "sorry about that! We'll be sure to hit you this time!" "Great and now we're gonna die" Hakkaku stated as he peaked threw one of the bullet holes to see all the soldiers aiming there guns at the building. After a moment all the soldier stopped at the sight of something coming towards them from a distance. "We got company!" another soldier shouted and the rest of the soldiers spread out in preparation for there uninvited guest. "What is it?" Ginta asked as he tried to peak out of one of the bullet holes in the wall. "I know just as much as you dummy" Hakkaku retorted.

***Outside***

A tornado was moving very fast towards the village and all the soldiers readied there guns. The tornado stopped and dissipated in front of the men. In it's place stood a female wolf demon, Ayame. "What are you doing here? Don't you know this is New Tokyo territory?" Lieutenant Sol asked with an attitude and Ayame stated "you have something that belongs to us." "And you expect me just to give them up with nothing in return? Ha well forget about it. There on our territory and we can deal with them accordingly" Sol explained and Ayame who wasn't in the mood for this asked "fine. What do you want?" "What do I want? I want all the demons of 'our' land to be removed so that humanity can live without such useless annoyances" Sol explained with a smile that went ear to ear and Ayame just glared at him. "But in the mean time. Im willing to give these 2 up but in exchange I only have one request" Sol promised with a smile still locked on his face and Ayame rolled her eyes as she asked "and what could that possibly be?" "Come over here and beg me to give them back. While your at it, kiss my boot" Sol ordered and all the soldiers laughed while making comments like "yea come on princess. Kiss his boot."

"Ayame!" Ginta shouted as he and Hakkaku ran outside. "Ah there they are. Now are you going to do as I say or are we going to have to, 'detain you all'" Sol said as he cocked his rifle. Ayame pulled out one of her many leafs as she got ready to fight. "You 2 get over here" Ayame ordered with anger and without question the 2 ran over to her saying "your the boss." "Looks like she wants to do it the hard way boys. So be it. Men get -" Sol stopped when he noticed Sesshōmaru walk in the middle of him and Ayame. Following Sesshōmaru was Kotori and Jaken. "Those guys have guns" the Kotori stated with shock and Jaken said as he shook his head "humans and there toys. I will never understand them." "Stop!" Sol ordered but Sesshōmaru kept moving. Sol fired a single bullet that landed in front of Sesshōmaru and when it did, Sesshōmaru along with the other 2 stopped. Kotori was about to aim her pistol at Sol when Jaken leaned his staff in front of her saying "just watch." "Lieutenant, don't you think we should leave this guy alone. Haven't you heard the stories?" a soldier asked with a bit of fear and Sol scoffed as he stated "yea right. Like the one that says he can move faster then the blink of an eye. Ill believe it when I see it."

Sol's cigar fell out of his mouth when Sesshōmaru appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye and snatched the rifle out of his hands. "You should listen to him" Sesshōmaru stated with a cold look as he slowly bent the rifle into a 'U' shape and dropped it on the ground. Sol was absolutely stunned and so where the rest of the soldiers. Sol's stunned look turned to anger as he reached for the pistol in his holster. Sesshōmaru who easily seen this coming punched Sol and sent him flying into a building some distance away. "Woah! Did you just, kill that guy?" Kotori asked with shock and Jaken shook his head stating "No, Lord Sesshōmaru spared him. Why? I have no idea." "Jaken" Sesshōmaru said and Jaken asked "yes my Lord?" "Were leaving" Sesshōmaru ordered and all 3 started to walk out of the village.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY THAT EASILY!? I hope you know you just attacked a soldier on New Tokyo soil!" Sol shouted as he climbed out of the building with a few broken bones and the 3 just ignored him as they walked out of the village. "Don't worry we can call in a helicopter to get you back to the city for help" one of the soldiers offered Sol with a radio in his hand and Sol who was not exactly happy ordered "yes call in a helicopter but not for me. I want that bastard dead." "Sir the 3 wolf demons got away while we we're busy with the mutt" another soldier told Sol as he ran over.

***Kotori's POV***

The 3 had made it out of the village and back into a forest when Kotori asked "how did you do that? I mean you sent that guy flying so far." "Have you never seen a demon before?" Jaken asked with surprise and Kotori looked at Jaken for a few seconds until she asked "are you a demon?" "Yes" Jaken said proudly and Kotori looked confused asked "aren't demons suppose to be scary?" "AHO, HOW DARE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW-" "JAKEN!" Sesshōmaru shouted with annoyance and Jaken practically jumped out of his skin. "I will explain. This way I don't have to listen to your idiotic banter" Sesshōmaru stated and Jaken bowed to him letting out "yes, my Lord." Sesshōmaru turned to Kotori and began to explain "a demon is a being who is much more powerful then a human. The creatures I slayed 3 days ago were demons as well." "So your a demon too. Right?" Kotori asked as she noticed the claws he had for fingernails. "Not just any demon. He is Lord Sesshōmaru the rightful heir of the dog demon – GAH" Jaken stopped when he was batted across the top of the head by Sesshōmaru. "Let's go, I want to reach this 'Tokyo' in as little time as possible" Sesshōmaru stated as he began to continue walking and Kotori thought "demons? What the hell have I got myself into."

***The Bone Eaters Well***

***Smoke and Jen***

Jen walked over to Smoke who was sitting next to the well with a number of doctors from New Tokyo examining his leg. "They didn't tell Cutter about the artifact and honestly I don't blame them. Kagome seemed pretty angry at him" Jen stated expecting a confused reaction out of Smoke due to Cutter being the one who trained him but instead he replied "yea I agree. After what happened to the village." "Do you really think that Tōtōsai will be able to help him?" Jen asked and Smoke explained "I don't know but this doesn't make any sense. As I recall Kagome purified Cutter some 3 years ago and ever since then it never showed up until now." "So you don't think it is his demon side?" Jen asked surprised and Smoke stated "I've seen Cutter's demon side and so have you. It wouldn't just give him back control like it did."

"Attention we need a helicopter armed and ready to move. Over?" the radio next to Smoke said as it went off and one of the doctors handed it to him. "May I ask what the target is?" Smoke asked into the radio and the voice said "Oh Commander Smoke. Sir the target is that demon named Sesshōmaru. The report I got says he attacked one of our soldiers." "And who exactly called it in?" Smoke asked as he and Jen locked eyes. "It was Lieutenant Sol sir" the voice on the radio informed and both Smoke and Jen rolled there eyes. "You tell Lieutenant Sol that he is lucky to be alive and that he should stop trying to cause problems. Also forget the helicopter" Smoke ordered as he let his hand with the radio fall to the ground. "How the hell did that man even get promoted?" Jen asked and Smoke said sarcastically "well you can thank our great leader for that one." "Ah yes how could I forget. The man who got his hand cut off by Kagura" Jen stated with a slight laugh and Smoke who wasn't laughing explained "that would be funny if it wasn't for that single event that made him unable to be a soldier and instead start to voice his options. Example of such opinions would be "demons should all be killed"."

"Belay that order. Continue with the helicopter assault" a male voice ordered on the radio and Smoke sighed before he said to Jen "speak of the devil." "Sir, I would advise you not to continue with this. It could start something that could escalate into something a whole lot worse" Smoke pleaded hoping for once the man in charge would listen. "Your recommendation is noted. Continue with previous orders" the male voice ordered and Smoke smashed his radio into the ground in anger. "Nothing good is going to come out of this" Smoke said as he held his hand over his face and Jen who couldn't believe how little power it seemed Smoke had asked "isn't there anything we can do?" "Not until I get back to New Tokyo" Smoke told her as he shook his head.

***An Hour Later***

***A Nearby Stream***

"That was reckless and stupid. You 2 should know better" Ayame said with annoyance as Ginta and Hakkaku drank from a stream. "Sorry it's just. We were hungry" Ginta stated and without a moment to spare Hakkaku threw in "we? I was perfectly okay waiting until we got back to camp." "I should tell Kōga about this" Ayame threatened while turning away to hide a smirk and Ginta fell to his knees in front of her begging "please no! He'll beat us to a pulp" "Once again I had no part in this. It was all him!" Hakkaku again threw in and Ayame said "well I don't know. You where hiding like cowards before I came." "Please i'll do anything!" Ginta bagged with a whining tone and Ayame started to laugh. "Uh what?" Hakkaku let out with confusion and Ayame said while laughing "you 2 are such wimps." "Hey that hurts" both of them said with a bit of sadness and Ayame just kept laughing until she noticed a number of figures moving towards them in the forest.

"Someones coming" Ayame warned with a serious look and the other 2 hid themselves. Out of the brush stepped Kagome followed by Inuyasha and the rest. "Hey there Ayame" Kagome said with a smile and Ayame smiled back returning her greeting "hi." "I see shes aged and will continue to do so. I can't believe Kōga actually wanted to marry this mortal. But in the end he married me and she married a half demon" Ayame thought with a smug smile and that's when Inuyasha started to sniff around. "Any idea on where they went now Inuyasha?" Sango asked and Inuyasha explained "I smell Sesshōmaru but the smell of gun powder is everywhere." "So what does that mean?" Shippo asked and Ayame stated "it means there a lot of those soldiers patrolling this area."

Everyone looked over to Ayame with surprise until Miroku asked "what do you know about this area?" "Besides what I just told you. The city of New Tokyo is that way" Ayame explained as she pointed in the direction of said city. "That's where Sesshōmaru scent is going" Inuyasha informed everyone and Miroku stated "well we better not waste anymore time." "If you looking for Sesshōmaru I just seen him" Ayame said and Ginta let out with a snicker "oh did we!" "Really? Was there a girl with him?" Kagome asked and Ayame explained everything that happened before she left the village full of soldiers. "I can't believe Smoke's soldiers were so aggressive. It sounds like they where trying to start a fight" Sango said unsure of the situation and Miroku who was sitting down stated "indeed. Maybe we should stick to forest while Inuyasha and Shippo are around." "No stupid soldiers are going to scare me! Ill just give'em the end of Tessaiga" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up and Kagome jumped in front of him with a fake smile saying "maybe not."

"Well im leaving. Come on you 2" Ayame said as she started to run off. "See you later!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted as they followed her. "Tell Kōga I said hi!" Kagome shouted back and when she turned around she noticed that jealous look on Inuyasha. "What do you care about that mangy wolf anyway?" Inuyasha said with an attitude and Kagome who rolled her eyes said "oh you can't be serious. I married you and your still jealous." "Im not jealous! I was never jealous!" Inuyasha shouted and Shippo stated "denial can be an ugly thing." "Oh ill show you denial!" Inuyasha let out as he grabbed Shippo and hit him on the head. "Kagome he hit me!" Shippo whined as he fell to the ground and Kagome who was getting very irritated sighed.

"Sit!" Kagome let out and Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. "When are you gonna grow up?! UGH!" Kagome shouted as she turned her back to Inuyasha. "Just like old times right?" Sango stated with a blank expression and Miroku told her as he sighed "just grin and bare it." "I hate to bug you Kagome but we should get going" Miroku suggested hoping to not feel her wrath and without a word Kagome stomped off in the direction Inuyasha pointed out earlier. "Come on Inuyasha, we don't have all day" Shippo stated with a mocking voice and Inuyasha said with a ground muffed voice "easy for you. You didn't just eat a pound of dirt."

***2 Hours Later***

***Kagura's POV***

"Well its not like I can go home now can I? Not since everyone in the village decide to take up residence in it" Kagura thought a little annoyed by the events that transpired. For the last 3 days she had been flying around and waiting for her home to not be the local inn anymore. Kagura looked down to see Kaya still sound asleep next to her and smiled. "You know, this isn't too bad" Kagura thought as she compared her life now to what it was before. "Naraku, Hakudōshi and Byakuya. These 3 I hated the most. But Kanna" Kagura was pulled out of deep thoughts when she noticed something shine at her from a clearing.

Kagura who was curious flew down to get a better look to find it was Kanna's broken mirror. "What?! How did – I haven't even seen that since me and John locked it-" Kagura thought with confusion until a look of anger over came her. "John you better not be screwing with me or im going to kill you" Kagura thought but in truth she really did hope it was him for the unknown was a lot more worry some. Kagura landed her feather on the ground near the mirror and right before she stepped off Kaya asked "Mommy, where are you going?" "It's okay. i'll be back in a second" Kagura promised as she spread open her fan and turned on Jen's attachment.

(In He Continued, as Naraku became stronger and more durable he was able to resist the effects of Kagura's attacks. Jen modified Kagura's fan so that her powers of wind would be amplified with use of plasma.)

A stream of plasma appeared across the edge of Kagura's fan from the two devices at either end of it. Kagura began to slowly walk over to the mirror with her fan raised and ready for anything. Once she reached it she noticed a ripped photo of herself in side the mirror and picked it up. "This is part of the photo of me, John and Kaya. Why was I ripped out of it thought?" Kagura asked herself as she examined the photo. "MOMMY!" Kaya called out in distress and Kagura snapped around in an instant to find a female dog demon holding Kaya against her will. "Put. Her. Down." Kagura warned with intense anger as she got ready to swing her fan and the dog demon smiled. "If you want your daughter unharmed I suggest you lower your fan" the female dog demon warned and Kagura just glared at her unmoving. "If that's the way you want to be then fine" the dog demon said before she took off into the sky with Kaya screaming. "KAYA!" Kagura shouted with fear as she ran over back to her feather. Kagura jumped on her feather and took off into the sky to pursue the dog demon who held her daughter hostage.

***Tōtōsai****'s POV***

"There you go old man. that's the last sword, now can you build my new gun?" Cutter who was covered in sweat and dirt asked as he threw down a box full of newly sharpen swords. Tōtōsai picked up one of the swords and began to examine it. "Hmm oh yes, oh yea" Tōtōsai hummed and hawed to himself and Cutter asked "Well?!" "uhhh No. You forgot to polish these swords. How do you expect me to-" Tōtōsai stopped when he noticed Cutter's eyes where glowing red while at the same time accompanied by an evil smile. "Polish Huh? Maybe you should take a closer LOOK!" Cutter yelled as he toss one of the swords at Tōtōsai. The swords edged end stuck into the wall beside Tōtōsai's head and he thought "there it is!"

Tōtōsai went to reach for a black stone he left on his work bench but was grabbed by Cutter and slammed into the wall. "I know your angry right now Cutter but uh" Tōtōsai said trying to buy time to grab the stone that was only an inch away from his stretched out arm. "Angry? Is that what I am? No, Im as happy as can be" Cutter said as he re slammed Tōtōsai into the wall again. "Moo!" Mō-Mō let out as it charged into the forge and head butted Cutter. Cutter fell over and Tōtōsai who was now free grabbed the stone off his work bench. Tōtōsai threw the stone up into the air and watched as it expanded into a black portal. "What the hell is this!" Cutter shouted as he was slowly sucked into the portal that caused every light object in the room to fly around. Cutter was sucked in and the portal turn back into a black stone. The stone fell to the ground and after rubbing his head a few times Tōtōsai picked it up. "Now Cutter, lets see if you make it threw this" Tōtōsai stated as he looked at the stone which displayed Cutter.


	5. Chapter 5

**1**

**Coming Together**

***Inuyasha Group***

Everyone was walking along a path with trees on either side. A very uneasy silence filled the air as Kagome walked in front of everyone with her arms crossed. "It would seem as Kagome's still mad about earlier" Miroku whispered as he leaned close to Sango and watched Kagome still walking with her arms crossed in front of everyone. "Yea this is really bizarre. It's not like Inuyasha hasn't hit Shippo before" Sango whispered back and Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder whispered with a bit of a mocking tone "maybe Kagome's just tired of Inuyasha being so stupid." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the word 'stupid' and he turned towards Shippo to give him a dirty look. "There is probably more to this then what happened earlier. You think it has anything to do with Cutter and Inuyasha destroying Kaede's village?" Sango whispered thinking over everything that happened and Miroku shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly everyone heard foot steps coming from the forest and Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Soldiers" Inuyasha told everyone as he pulled out his Tessaiga and Sango warned "Inuyasha don't kill any of them. We don't want to start anything" "Yea I got it" Inuyasha said annoyed by Sango's request.

After a few seconds 4 soldiers stepped out of the forest. "Hey look guys it's dog boy" the soldier known as Joker said followed by Too-tall who added "yea and your lucky you ran into us and not any of the other soldiers running around out here."

(These Soldiers are Smoke's kind of star squad that appeared a few times in He Continued. They are Joker, Striker, Too-tall and Pyro. Joker uses a sniper rifle and got his name for obvious reasons, Striker is an average looking soldier who uses a shotgun, Too-tall is incredibly big at 6 feet 7 inches and carries heavier weapons like machine guns and lastly Pyro who uses a flame thrower and never really talks unless he's burning something.)

Everyone relaxed at the sight of Smoke's squad, well except Inuyasha who was annoyed by the dog boy comment. "Well we're glad it's you guys but why are all these soldiers hunting demons?" Sango asked and the soldier named Striker explained "because of the man in charge. Keeps going on about how this land is for humans only and crap like that." "Isn't Smoke your leader" Kagome asked confused and Striker shook his head. "No, well kind of. Smoke's our military leader where as our Leader is just above him." "What's his name again? I heard he got his hand cut off by Cutter's girl friend like 3 years ago" Joker asked with a laugh and Too-tall stated "I wouldn't say that around him though." "Hey where are you guys heading anyway?" Striker asked the Inuyasha group. Miroku and Sango went back and forth explaining how they were looking for Kotori and the artifact.

It wasn't until they mentioned she was with Sesshōmaru that Striker asked with much concern "she's with Sesshōmaru?" "Yea" Sango said confused by his reaction and all the soldiers beside Pyro looked at each other until finally Striker spoke up "they just sent an attack helicopter after him." "What?!" the Inuyasha group let out and Too-tail said "yea. Smoke tried to call it off but the man in charge kept it going." "Attacking Sesshōmaru with some half brained idea will get you killed" Inuyasha warned from past experiences and Miroku nodded saying "your right. We need to get to him before they do." "Kagome get on!" Inuyasha told her as he put Tessaiga away and bent down. "Miroku, we don't have Kirara with us. She's still with Kohaku" Sango reminded and Striker explained "well I heard over the radio that Smoke is taking a helicopter on the way to New Tokyo at this very moment. I'll tell him to come pick you guys up." "Then it's settled. Me and Kagome will go after Sesshōmaru and you guys catch up when you can" Inuyasha concluded and Kagome climbed on his back.

***Inside The Black Stone***

***Cutter's POV***

A blue-eyed Cutter looked all around only to find darkness and thought "where the hell did that old man send me?" "You mean where did he send us" a voice that sounded exactly like Cutter's stated. "Who is that?" Cutter asked not sure what to expect. A second later a red glowing eyed version of Cutter stepped out of the darkness. Cutter reached for his side arm but when he felt his leg for a holster all he found was that he wasn't in the A.C.E.. "Planning on getting rid of me?" The other-Cutter said with an evil smile and Cutter backed up until his back hit a wall of dirt. Cutter looked behind him to find he was in a dead-end of a trench. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" the other-Cutter asked with a laugh as he moved towards a trapped Cutter. "No escape, just like when the demons were attacking Tokyo" the other Cutter said as he walked slowly over to Cutter. Cutter looked around and noticed dead bodies everywhere. These weren't any dead bodies. These where the dead bodies of the people who lost there lives in the battle to defend Tokyo.

(In Cutter's time, when Cutter was 16, 100 men including himself fought off thousands of demons. Buying time for evacuations. It cost ever soldier his life except for Cutter and his step father.)

Cutter noticing a rifle on the ground quickly picked it up but before Cutter could use it the other-Cutter snatched it out of his hands. "Come on Cutter I only wanna talk" The other-Cutter stated as he grabbed Cutter and tossed him out of the trench. Cutter landed on the ground and looked around to find his surroundings had changed again. Cutter was now inside the underground facility in Tokyo.

(It's the place that had the bone eaters well in Cutter's time. Cutter escaped into the bone eaters well before the base self-destructed.)

Soldiers were running in both directions down the hall with warning sirens screeching uncontrollably.

***ATTENTION, DEMONS HAVE BREACHED THE FACILITY. SOLDIERS GET TO YOUR ASSIGNED POSITIONS AND GET READY TO DEFEND BOARDERS***

Cutter stood up and the door down the hall exploded open. Miasma rolled in and everyone inside the halls fell on the ground choking. Cutter was the only one unaffected by the miasma and watched as his red glowing eyed clone stepped through the broken doorway. "You remember this day? They all died because you couldn't save any of them." the other-Cutter said as he pushed over a dead body with his foot. "W-what do you want?!" Cutter asked and the other Cutter said "what do I want? I want everything you have." Cutter stood up and swung his fist but the other-Cutter grabbed it in mid-flight. The other Cutter punched Cutter in the chest and sent him sliding down the hall on his back. Cutter looked up to see an upside down other-Cutter kissing Kagura.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM IT ISN'T ME!" Cutter shouted as he flipped over and the other Cutter looked over with an evil smile. "Is this what you want? Well she's mine now and there is nothing you can do about it" The other-Cutter told him and Cutter without hesitation charged at the other and tackled him. The 2 landed on the ground and the other-Cutter kicked him off. Cutter landed on his feet and noticed what surrounded him now was one of the villages in the destroyed region with dead bodies everywhere. Cutter then watched as a red-eyed Cutter stepped out of a building with Kagura and a man who had his mind freshly corrupted to serve Cutter. "Remember this? Going into a village and slaughtering everyone. I loved it" the other-Cutter stated from behind and Cutter snapped around to him with a furious look.

"I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!" Cutter yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung his fist as hard as he could and hit the other Cutter in the face. "But you're the one who did it. All these people died because your weak" the other Cutter said with an evil smile as he wiped away some blood that came out of his mouth. The other-Cutter in an instant kicked Cutter and sent him flying again. Cutter landed and was now surrounded by pitch blackness. 2 glowing eyes appeared in front of him and the other-Cutter's voice stated "once you die here. I will take control of your body forever." Light appeared around the other-Cutter and all around him stood the people who died in someway related to Cutter. "No" Cutter let out with pure shock as he seen Kikyo, Captain Buck, his parents and Kanna all standing in front. "You didn't save us John Cutter."

***Kagura's POV***

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Kagura thought as she watched the female dog demon smile at her while Kaya cryed. "MOMMY!" Kaya screamed and the female dog brought her claws to Kaya's neck. Kaya let out a small cry and Kagura's heart practically broke in half. "PUT HER DOWN!" Kagura screamed as she flew in front of the dog demon and raised her fan. The dog demon stopped and Kagura stood ready to kill her. "If you want her back the first thing you can do is lower that fan of yours" the female dog demon ordered and Kagura looked over to Kaya who was very scared. Kagura slowly lowered her fan and the dog demon asked "better. Now my name is Kumori and your Kagura. Correct?"

Kagura just glared at her and Kumori said "such a rude women. You should be more polite to your future sister-in-law." "What the hell are you talking about?" Kagura asked and Kumori smiled as she explained "I am Kumori. Half sister of the one you may know as Sesshōmaru." "Sesshōmaru? Your Sesshōmaru's sister?" Kagura asked taken back and Kumori explained "half-sister and soon yours as well. The dog demon throne has been controlled by my mother ever since Sesshōmaru's father died protecting a human that apparently he loved more than my mother but, im getting off topic. The next in line for the throne is my half-brother." "And I care why?" Kagura asked with irritation and Kumori told her "my brother can only take the throne if he has a mate." "M-me? You want me?" Kagura asked stuttering her question and Kumori rolled her eyes saying "well yea." "I'm already someones 'mate' though" Kagura stated as she thought about Cutter. "But you're not bonded. Are you?" Kumori asked and Kagura thought "bonded, does she mean married? John and I never got married. I don't think either one of us even thought about it."

"My brother is some distance in that direction. Towards that human city. If you want your little Kaya alive. You will tell Sesshōmaru you love him and that you wish to be with him, forever" Kumori commanded with a smug smile and Kagura just stared at her like she was crazy. "Go now! Or else" Kumori warned as she wiggled her claws along Kaya's neck. "If you do anything to her! There will be no place you can hide that I wont find you" Kagura promised with a mothers rage before she gave Kaya a little sad wave with her fingers. Kagura then turned her feather in the direction Kumori said Sesshōmaru was and started to fly there. "Oh and if you get the idea of telling my brother about this or flying off somewhere else. You wont see your little Kaya ever again!"

***Cutter's POV***

"You didn't save us" the dead people chanted over and over to Cutter. "I TRIED!" Cutter yelled at the top of his lungs as tears started to develope in his eyes and the other Cutter asked "who will be the next to die Cutter? Inuyasha came very close a few days ago." Cutter turned his head to get away from all the faces of the people staring at him but found that when he did they weren't just in front of him. They where all around him and joining in on the chant "you didn't save us." "MAKE IT STOP! I TRIED! I TRIED AS HARD AS I COULD!" Cutter screamed at the top of his lungs as tears fell from his eyes. ***"DADDY!" Kaya called out in help.*** Cutter looked all around but was only met with the faces who surrounded him. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Cutter shouted as he continued to look all around and that's when the other-Cutter laughed. "That's not in here my friend. That's outside. Once again it looks like you can't do anything. Kaya will die and become another person you couldn't save" the other-Cutter stated and Cutter went limp as the words "Kaya will die" echoed in his head.

Just like that something just snapped in Cutter and his sorrow was replaced with rage. Cutter sat up with an intense look and glared right at his red-eyed other. Cutter stuck his arm out in red smoke started to come out of his body. "What are you doing?" the other-Cutter asked as he narrowed his eyes and as the smoke started to fly around Cutter's arm he stated "something I should have done from the start." The red smoke formed into a 25mm rifle and the other-Cutter's eyes widened. "NO!" the other Cutter yelled as he jumped towards Cutter and Cutter pulled the trigger saying "this is my body you bastard." A red aura shell shot right threw the other-Cutter and left a huge hole in his stomach. "Curse you" the other-Cutter muttered as he and the crowd of people faded away in to a white fog.

***Outside Tōtōsai's forge***

The black stone turned completely white and Tōtōsai smiled. "Looks like he's ready to come out" Tōtōsai said out loud before he tossed the white stone into the air. This time a white portal appeared and out of it came Cutter who landed on his feet with a new 25mm rifle in his hands. The portal closed and the stone fell to the ground. "I see you managed to create you're own weapon instead of having me make you one" Tōtōsai stated happily as he picked up the white stone off the ground. Cutter turned around to Tōtōsai and asked "spill it old man. What the hell just happened?" "When you came to me and told me about what happened at that village. It didn't take me time to realize how similar it sounded to Inuyasha. But once I seen it for myself I knew." "Knew what?" Cutter asked with anticipation and Tōtōsai stated "it would seem that somehow your body was left a half demon after Legion exploded. It's most likely because you weren't born a full demon to begin with." After Tōtōsai finished, Cutter instantly started to feel his head for fluffy ears and when he found none he let out a sigh in relief. Tōtōsai just gave Cutter a wide-eyed stare and once Cutter noticed this he gained a goofy smile saying "what? I'm just making sure."

"Let me see that weapon" Tōtōsai ordered and without question Cutter handed it to him. Tōtōsai placed the white stone on it and a second later it sunk into the rifle. "With this stone, you will be able to control your demon side without it taking over. So long as you have this 'gun' as you call it in your possession" Tōtōsai told him and Cutter grabbed the rifle back. "Sorry about this but I have to get going now. I think Kaya is in trouble. But I do appreciate this" Cutter stated as he ran inside Tōtōsai's forge and got inside the A.C.E.. A few moments later an A.C.E. suited Cutter ran out of Tōtōsai's forge with the 25mm on his back and thought "where are you Kaya?" *"**DADDY!" Kaya's voice called out again.*** Cutter heard the call and with it came a pulse from the general direction of New Tokyo. Cutter was about to run off when Tōtōsai stopped him. "Don't make me regret doing this for you. Remember be careful with at that power of ours" Tōtōsai warned as he looked directly into Cutter's eyes with a serious look. Cutter nodded at him and Tōtōsai nodded back before letting go. Cutter started to run faster than ever to New Tokyo and Myōga jumped on Tōtōsai's shoulder. "Master Tōtōsai, why do you help him if you're so concerned?" Myōga asked and Tōtōsai sighed. "Because that boy might be the only good to ever come from Dracula."

***Inuyasha and Kagome***

"Okay, you haven't said a single thing since we left the others. Are you still mad?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped towards Sesshōmaru's scent with Kagome on his back. Kagome ignored him and Inuyasha who was annoyed by this started to ask "Hey Kagome? hey Kagome? HEY KAGOME!?" "JUST BE QUITE!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and Inuyasha lost his balance due to being startled by Kagome screaming. The 2 fell down on the ground and Kagome noticed she got mud on her collage uniform. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Kagome yelled as she sat in some mud and Inuyasha shouted back "ME?! YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE US FALL!" Kagome was about to retort when she notice Inuyasha's ears flat against his head.

"Im so sorry, I totally forgot how sensitive your ears are" Kagome said with worry as she ran over to Inuyasha. "Kagome im fine. Really" Inuyasha said but Kagome ignored this and gently started to rub his ears to see if they were okay. "Inuyasha are you purring?" Kagome asked as she started to hear a low purr come from Inuyasha and Inuyasha blushed. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and she let herself fall into him. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he met his eyes with hers and Kagome gave him a slight smile before she gave him a quick kiss. "Inuyasha there something I have to tell you" Kagome said with seriousness in her voice and Inuyasha just gulped thinking it was something bad. Before anything more could be said though something caught Inuyasha's nose and he started to sniff the air. "What is it?" Kagome asked and once Inuyasha stopped sniffing he told her "there's another dog demon nearby and...what?" Kagome gave him a confused look and Inuyasha explained "and Cutter's daughter."

***Kumori****'s POV***

"Quit squirming you little bastard!" Kumori said as she landed in a forest area with Kaya trying to break free from her arms. Kumori got a hold of her and brought her claws to Kaya's neck. "Stop!" Kumori warned as she met her eyes and Kaya stopped moving before she shouted "my daddy's coming!" "Don't make me laugh kid. You're dad has no idea where you are" Kumori told her and Kaya who had an angry look muttered "you just wait." "What are you doing to her?!" a female voice shouted from a distance away. Kumori turned around and noticed Kagome pointing her bow at her with Inuyasha next to her. "So you're the one I smelled" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the handle of Tessaiga and Kumori said "you're the half-breed Inuyasha and the priestess Kagome." "Yea and who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked with an attitude and Kagome added "and why do you have Kaya?!" "Doggy and scary lady!" Kaya shouted for help and Kumori growled as she warned "Be quiet. Or ill rip your neck out." "Don't you hurt her!" Kagome shouted as she aimed her bow at Kumori's head and Inuyasha pulled out his sword which expanded 10 fold.

"Inuyasha, be careful" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha point Tessaiga at Kumori and Inuyasha retorted "I'm not stupid you know." "So you care about this child as well do you? Then I know you wont attack as long as I have her" Kumori said with a smile and Inuyasha who was confused about the situation asked "what the hell are you doing with Cutter's daughter anyway? I've never seen her without him or Kagura." "Wouldn't you like to know. Too bad I don't answer to useless half-breeds or humans" Kumori stated with a laugh as she started to back away. "Your not going anywhere" Inuyasha said as he ran over to Kumori but stopped when she held up Kaya with her claws to her neck. "One more step and I'll kill her" Kumori warned and Inuyasha just glared at her until the sound of a helicopter filled the area. "That's got to be Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Smoke!" Kagome said out loud as she and Inuyasha looked to the direction it was coming from. Seeing her chance Kumori took off into the sky.

***Kagome's POV***

The helicopter flew over head and Kagome's expression turned to panic. It wasn't the kind of helicopter used to transport people. It had a machine gun on the front and rockets on the side. Inuyasha looked at it in confusion as it lined itself up with him and Kaogme screamed "INUYASHA GET AWAY!" The moment she finished the helicopter fired a volley of rockets at Inuyasha. The rockets exploded on contact with the ground and sent dirt and smoke everywhere. The shock wave blasted Kagome back and to make matters worse when she landed on the ground, she couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed but it was drowned out by the sound of the helicopter. The smoke cleared and where the rockets hit stood Inuyasha with Tessaiga's green protective barrier surrounding him. Kagome let out a sigh in relief at the sight of her husband unscathed and then watched as the barrier around Inuyasha dropped.

"My turn! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed Tessaiga into the ground and created a yellow windscar that shot up at the helicopter. The helicopter responded by swaying over and somewhat dodging. The windscar managed to hit one of the sides holding rockets and ripped off a big chunk of it. The helicopter spun around a few times with black smoke emanating from it before it started to fly back to New Tokyo. "Ha I thought that would be a challenge" Inuyasha stated with his chest puffed out and Kagome ran over to him. "We need to find Sesshōmaru" Inuyasha reminded and Kagome asked "what about Kaya? We just can't forget about her!" "There going in that direction too" Inuyasha said as he bent down for Kagome to get on his back. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha started hopping away.

***Kotori POV***

"Toad, are you sure New Tokyo is nearby?" Kotori asked very confused and Jaken shouted "it's Master Jaken. How many times do I have to tell you!?" "Master? What could you possibly be the master of? The little toad people?" "Then just Jaken. Yes, I think we are close" Jaken said tired of arguing and Kotori looked down to the bag hanging from her shoulder that contained the artifact. "Hopefully I can sell this thing to some official in this New Tokyo. Hell this way I don't even have to worry about cops catching me. Jumping down that well into this...whatever reality this is. Might have been the best choice I made in a while." Sesshōmaru stopped suddenly and Jaken who walked right into him fell over. Sesshōmaru started to look up to the sky and Kotori asked "why did we stop?" "Someone is coming" Sesshōmaru stated and Jaken got up asking "who is it my lord?" "Kagura."


	6. Chapter 6

**O****din**

***Smoke's Helicopter***

"So you're telling me that women who stole the artifact is with Sesshōmaru?" Smoke asked making sure he wasn't going crazy and Miroku, Sango and Shippo all nodded at the same time. "Great, can this get any worse?" Smoke asked sarcastically and like it heard his question, the radio on his shoulder went off "my birds burning! Returning back to base!" Smoke let out a sigh before he asked into the radio "report, what happened?" "I was - *radio crackle* He was following a mission I instructed him to do. No need to be concerned, this mission does not require your command" the man in charge of New Tokyo interrupted the pilot and Smoke realized this was the attack helicopter that was after Sesshōmaru. "That sounds serious" Miroku stated and Smoke nodded as he said "that's because it is but hell if I can figure out anything. That bastard is trying his hardest to keep me out of the loop." "I can't believe he can just go over you like that. Weren't you in charge before he was?" Sango asked confused by the whole thing and Smoke explained "yes at a point until those people from Cutter's time came. They insisted on a system they called Democracy. Where Leaders are chosen by vote. I was very supportive of the idea until the people of New Tokyo voted in our current Leader. A man full of hate. Instead of peace he wants more death and destruction. I think I've seen enough of that to last me a life time though."

The helicopter shook like something had hit it and everyone looked around. "Smoke, I think my daughters in trouble! We need to head in the direction of New Tokyo!" Cutter shouted as he pulled himself inside the helicopter and Smoke almost jumped out of his skin. "You scared the shit out of me you bastard" Smoke said with a relief filled laugh and Cutter gained a goofy smile as he said "sorry about that. But I really need-" Cutter gained a confused look when he noticed Miroku, Sango and Shippo sitting in the back seats of the helicopter. "What are you guys doing here?" Cutter asked before Shippo jumped on Cutter's shoulder. "Cutter! Why didn't you come with us?" Shippo asked and Miroku and Sango looked at each other knowing full well Kagome didn't want him near her.

"I didn't know you where going anywhere. No one told me" Cutter stated as he looked over to Miroku and Sango who were avoiding eye contact. "Cutter I thought you were with Tōtōsai" Sango said and Cutter who was only concerned with one thing stated "I'll tell you later. First I have to find Kaya." "Wait what happened to her?" Sango asked with concern and Cutter explained "I don't know. All I can tell is that's she's in trouble and needs my help. I know it sounds weird but it's like she's calling to me." "Cutter, something have happened since you were gone. You might what to take a seat because it's a lot" Smoke explained and Cutter sat down next to Miroku while putting Shippo on the seat next to him. "What?" Cutter asked.

***New Tokyo Capital Building***

A soldier walked inside the Leader's Office, stood up straight and saluted. "Sir the attack helicopter we sent to find Sesshōmaru has reported back" The soldier explained before he lifted up the paper in his hand.

_My bird is burning._

_Returning back to base._

The leader of New Tokyo slammed his metal mechanical claw hand against his desk and ordered "I want the helicopters recording loaded on my screen now!" "Yes sir!" the soldier let out as he saluted again. The soldier walked out of the room and after a minute a recording started to play on the flat screen which was on his desk. The recording depicted the helicopter firing on Inuyasha then barely dodging a yellow light that caused critical damage to it. The leader smiled as he thought "this is a good start but I need a little more." The leader opened up the helicopters view in real-time and watched until he noticed something flying some distance ahead of it. He zoomed in and noticed it was the demon women who took his hand, Kagura. The leader held down a button and spoke "tell that pilot to delay coming back. I have another target for him."

***Sesshōmaru's POV***

After some time Kagura's feather appeared overhead. Kagura's eyes met Sesshōmaru and a she landed 10 feet away. "Yo" Kagura let out clearly trying to hide the fact that she was angry about something and Jaken asked with an attitude "what could you possibly want Kagura?" Sesshōmaru watched as Kagura walked over to them without taking her eyes off him and stopped a few feet away. Kagura took in a deep breath and quietly said "I wish to be your, mate Sesshōmaru." "WHAT?!" Jaken let out with utter shock and Kotori who was completely confused asked "mate? Do you even know this women?" Sesshōmaru studied Kagura up and down, she looked like she didn't even want to be here. "You wish to be my mate?" Sesshōmaru asked as he narrowed his eyes and Kagura nodded. "Do you take me for a fool? You have 'his' scent all over you" Sesshōmaru stated with disgust and Kagura kind of blushed. "Please" Kagura pleaded and Sesshōmaru just stared at her confused of her intentions.

Suddenly out of the sky came a human flying machine that looked like it had already taken damage from something. "Is that a military helicopter?!" Kotori shouted as she watch it fly over head and then down to face everyone on the ground. The helicopter's machine gun started to fire and a line bullets impacting the ground moved towards Kagura. Sesshōmaru was a second away from ripping out Bakusaiga when Kagura launched a volley of blue blades that exploded on contact with the helicopter. "HOLY SHIT!" Kotori let out as she protected herself from all the falling bits of metal flying everywhere. Once everything settled Sesshōmaru noticed the bag Kotori had was shaking. Kotori reached inside only to scream in pain as she quickly pulled out her hand. "What is it Kotori?" Jaken asked and Kotori stated as she looked at her burned hand "It burned me." A second later the artifact burned a hole in the bag and fell on the ground where it started to glow intensely.

***A small distance away***

"I see Sesshōmaru!" Inuyasha informed Kagome who was on his back as they landed in front of some bushes. "I see Kotori too but why is Kagura here?" Kagome asked as she climbed off Inuyasha's back and watched something starting to glow on the ground. "No! This isn't working at all!" Kumori said with annoyance and Inuyasha looked over to see Kumori with Kaya still in her arms watching Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha started to slowly move towards her but stopped when Kumori stated "even think about it and I'll kill the girl." "Inuyasha that's the artifact! I can feel the demonic energy coming off it!" Kagome told him before noticing Inuyasha was watching Kumori.

"DADDY!" Kaya shouted with joy and Kumori spun around in shock to find Cutter standing less then a foot away from her. Cutter pulled Kaya away from Kumori and Kaya wrapped her arms around Cutter's neck while crying. Cutter who had a furious look brought his pistol up to Kumori's forehead and pushed her into a tree. "Where is Kagura?! What have you done to her?! She would never leave Kaya alone!" Cutter asked with anger as he pushed his pistol against Kumori's head harder and Kumori started to squirm as she stuttered "sh- sh- she's right behind you." A confused look came over Cutter before he looked back to see a dark cloud surround Kagura. "Consider yourself lucky!" Cutter shouted as he put the pistol in his holster and ran towards Kagura.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter ran out of the bushes to hear Kagura scream as the black cloud flowed inside her body. Kagura fell to her knees with her head down and Cutter called out her name. Kagura looked up and Cutter noticed her red eyes had become completely black. "Kagura?" Cutter asked as he stopped 10 feet away and an evil smile appeared on her face as she raised her fan at Cutter. Kagura swung creating a volley of blue blades and Cutter threw himself backwards to dodge the attack all while holding Kaya as flat to his chest as he could. One of the blades came so close to Cutter's face that it sliced a bit of his hair off before exploding behind him. "So I see you managed to dodge that. This time you wont" Kagura stated as she raised her fan again but was grabbed by Sesshōmaru from behind. "Mommy?!" Kaya shouted and Cutter stood up to watch as Kagura struggled to be free but Sesshōmaru wasn't letting go. "If you wish to get in my way then I will take your body instead" Kagura stated with a laugh before the black cloud from before flew from her body and into Sesshōmaru's.

Kagura collapsed to the ground and Cutter ran over to her. "Kag can you hear me?" Cutter asked as he grabbed her with the arm not holding Kaya. No response came from Kagura and Cutter began to pick her up. "Lord Sesshōmaru?" Jaken asked with fear in his voice followed by the women named Kotori who asked "w-what happen to him." Cutter looked up to see a fully black-eyed Sesshōmaru holding Bakusaiga and smiling. "Interesting weapon. I shall use it effectively" Sesshōmaru said with an evil smile as his black pupils went from examining Bakusaiga with its green electrical bolts dancing around it to Cutter. Sesshōmaru lifted Bakusaiga into the air and Cutter knew exactly what was coming. Cutter jumped as hard as he could with his 2 loved ones in his arms and flew high into the air. An explosion of green energy appeared underneath him and he looked over to Kaya. "Kaya hold on to daddy as tightly as you can okay?" Cutter ordered as he reached the point of no further ascension and Kaya's grip tightened around his neck.

With a free arm now Cutter pulled his 25mm rifle off his back and his eyes started to glow red. Cutter fired his 25mm rifle at Sesshōmaru as he fell back down to earth and a red aura shell exploded on contact with the ground. Cutter landed and noticed Sesshōmaru standing some distance away. "So I see Dracula managed to successfully create a son after all" Sesshōmaru stated before Inuyasha and Kagome ran up beside Cutter. "Who are you?" Cutter asked as he pointed his 25mm rifle at Sesshōmaru and Kagome warned "don't shoot. Whatever was in the artifact has taken over his body." "Odin, that is my name and my goal is simple. Just as Dracula rose up the humans to strike down the demons. I shall do the same only this time it will be the humans who will be stepped on and humiliated" Odin answered as he started to back away. "Your not going anywhere!" Inuyasha shouted as he ripped out Tessaiga and pointed it at Sesshōmaru. "And what if I don't? Will you kill this worm. I promise you it wont kill me, only him" Odin promised as he flew off into the sky and Inuyasha growled.

***Group POV***

From behind came Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Smoke with a rifle in his hands. "COME BACK LORD SESSHŌMARU. DON'T LEAVE ME! Jaken screamed with tears in his eyes. "What just happened?" Smoke asked noticing everyone besides Cutter with a look of shock. Cutter was busy trying to wake up Kagura while Kaya watched. "The artifact it, it came to life" Kotori stated with pure shock and Smoke pointed his rifle at her saying "your going back!" Kotori snapped out of her shocked state and pointed her pistol at Smoke. "I'm not going back. They will throw me in prison" Kotori said with anger and smoke retorted "well you should have thought about that before you killed 4 people." "Smoke, we've got bigger problems. Whatever was inside that artifact attached itself to Sesshōmaru and flew off in that direction" Cutter explained as he looked over to Smoke while pointing towards New Tokyo and every ones eyes widened besides Jaken and Kotori. "That's New Tokyo!" Smoke let out with panic as he grabbed the radio off his chest and started to warn of what was coming."We need to go after him!" Kagome ordered as she climbed on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha let out "right!" as he started to hop away followed by Sango and Miroku who did so on foot.

"John?" Kagura let out with a quiet voice as she opened her now red eyes and Kaya immediately hugged her shouting "mommy!" "Are you okay?" Cutter asked as he pushed some of her black hair out of her eye and she embraced the 2 saying "I'm just glad your okay Kaya." "How did that women get her anyway" Cutter asked and Kagura gained a frown as she said "it was my fault. I let her trick me." "Are you going after him?" Smoke asked as he tapped on Cutter shoulder and Cutter told him "just give me a second." "It's not your fault it's mine. I wasn't there to stop her" Cutter stated with an understanding look and Kagura said "the thought of anything happening to our little girl just-" "I know" Cutter whispered to her as he embraced her a little harder. "Damn it all. She got away!" Smoke shouted with annoyance as he noticed Kotori and Jaken had run off. "We need to go after that thing. It might be linked to Naraku" Cutter explained after he gave Kagura a kiss and her eyes widened. "What do you mean? I thought Naraku was destroyed. Please don't tell me he's back" Kagura asked with panic as Cutter helped her stand up and Cutter shook his head saying "no, but this is the thing that awoke Naraku in my time. So it's probably just as bad as him."

***Kotori POV***

"Let go of me!" Jaken shouted as Kotori held him over her head while running. "If I stop now he might catch up to me and theirs no way in hell I'm going back" Kotori said with certainty as Jaken squirmed in her arms. "But ***sniffle*** what about Lord Sesshōmaru?" Jaken asked and Kotori stated with an attitude "you really think I know what just happened? I was planning on selling that artifact for money but it decided to come alive. Not even going to try to understand how that happened." After some distance Kotori set down Jaken and leaned against a tree to take a breather. Kotori noticed Jaken blow a whistle and she narrowed her eyes on him. "What are yo- what is that thing?!" Kotori shouted in shock as she watched a 2 headed lizard like creature come down from the sky and land next to Jaken. "Oh this? This demon is named A-Un" Jaken explained and Kotori slowly walked over to it. "Hello...A-Un" Kotori slowly greeted not sure what to expect and in response A-Un let out a grunt. "There is no time for games! We need to find Lord Sesshōmaru!" Jaken stated as he climbed on A-Un and Kotori asked "uh, you want me to get on that?" "Come if you like but don't waste my time human!" Jaken ordered and Kotori thought "well I can either get on the scary lizard thing or get eaten by some random monster out in the middle of where ever the hell I am. Shit." Without another word Kotori climbed on A-Un and they took off into the sky.

***The gates of New Tokyo***

Inuyasha landed in the grassy area in front of the large metal gate and Kagome let out a gasp. The gate that once protected the city was now shattered into pieces, small fires and dead bodies of soldiers laid all over the ground around it. "This is bad" Inuyasha stated and that's when another explosion was heard from inside the city. "Kagome how are we going to stop him without killing Sesshōmaru?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome was taken back by the question. Kagome hadn't really thought about how to get Odin out of Sesshōmaru until now. "It left Kagura's body when it had no other choice" Kagome said out loud and from the sky Cutter shouted as he cocked his 25mm rifle "then lets give him no choice." Kagome looked up to see Cutter with glowing red eyes riding on Kagura's feather and gave him a dirty look. "Let's go" Kagome said as she tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha who noticed her annoyance towards Cutter let out a confused "okay." Inuyasha hopped off again and Miroku and Sango who were out of breath reached Cutter. "I know you told me Kagome was mad at me but this is going a little far" Cutter told Miroku and Sango who replied back "not the best time Cutter!" Cutter looked back to Kagura who was holding Kaya tightly and she nodded before she made her feather fly into New Tokyo.

***Inside New Tokyo***

"THERE HE IS! FIRE!" A squad leader yelled as he and his fellow soldiers noticed Sesshōmaru walking in the middle of the street with his sword in hand while citizens ran away in fear. The soldiers started to fire and Odin swung Bakusaiga yelling "MORE HUMANS FOR THE PILE!" A green yōki wave shot out of Bakusaiga and vaporized all the soliders in its path. The wave continued on after that to destroy many of the buildings behind the soldiers. Many more explosions occurred from the attack and Odin smiled. A soldier who managed to dodge the yōki wave started to crawl away threw the rubble and Sesshōmaru walked over to him. "No need to run! You can join the rest of your weak brothers" Odin said with a laugh as he stepped on the soldiers back. The soldier let out an agonizing scream as Sesshōmaru pushed down and slowly shattered all of his ribs. "Humans are so pathetic. So weak and brittle. If it wasn't for Dracula you would have never survived this long."

"Hey whoever the hell you are. If your looking to fight a human then fight me. I'm half" Inuyasha stated from behind and Sesshōmaru turned around. "A half breed? A demon allowing itself to mate a human, how sickening." Odin said with disgust as he pushed down Sesshōmaru's foot and finished off the human at his feet. Inuyasha growled and ripped out Tessaiga ready to fight. "Inuyasha remember, that thing is controlling him" Kagome reminded from the side and Inuyasha stated "I wont kill him. Just make him wish I did." "A half-breed kill me? I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THAT" Odin yelled and Inuyasha pushed Kagome away shouting "Kagome, get back!"

Sesshōmaru swung Bakusaiga creating a yōki wave and Inuyasha swung tessaiga yelling "WINSCAR!" The windscar launched but was blown away by bakusaiga green yōki wave. Inuyasha barely got out of the way in time before the yōki wave hit him. Inuyasha looked around for Kagome but couldn't find her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out hoping she wasn't caught in the attack. "I'm over here!" Kagome shouted back as she stood up from behind some rubble and Inuyasha let out a sigh in relief. "INUYASHA BEHIND YOU!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha spun around only to instantly lock blades with Sesshōmaru. The 2 struggled with the sound of the 2 swords scraching each other until it was obvious that Sesshōmaru's body was stronger. "I see the human in you has made you weak. Don't worry, you wont be alive for very much longer to regret it." Sesshōmaru pushed down on Tessaiga until it was against Inuyasha's chest and quickly pulled bakusaiga back to finish him off.

Sesshōmaru's eyes instantly shifted to the side and he jumped back. A 25mm red aura shell ripped right in front of Inuyasha and exploded some distance away. "Your going to pay for all the people you just killed!" a red glowing eyed Cutter yelled with his 25mm rifle in hand while Kagura watched from over head. "Oh I will enjoy this. Killing a half-breed and Dracula's son" Odin said with joy. A tank rolled threw the rubble behind Sesshōmaru and aimed its gun at Sesshōmaru only a foot away. Sesshōmaru grabbed it by its long cannon and started to pick it up. Some of the soldier started to climb out in a panic as Sesshōmaru lifted the tank up until all of them made it out and ran off. Inuyasha launched at Sesshōmaru but flew back when Sesshōmaru smashed him with the body of the tank. Inuyasha slammed into the ground letting out a pain filled grunt and Kagome ran over to him. Sesshōmaru spun the tank around and around until he let it fly at Cutter.

Cutter waited until the tank was close and yelled "SURROUNDING BLAST!" The surrounding blast shot the the tank over to the left and gave Sesshōmaru the chance to get close to Cutter. Sesshōmaru swung bakusaiga down and Cutter countered by holding his rifle up to block it. A loud cling was heard as the 2 weapons collided and with not a second to spare Cutter immediately kicked forward. Sesshōmaru was knocked back a few feet and Cutter aimed his rifle at him. "Cutter! Don't kill him!" Kagome shouted with anger and Cutter yelled back "then what?! Are we just going to let him kill us?!" "You should really listen to him" Odin said before he charged at Kagome. "NO YOU DON'T!" Inuyasha yelled as he stopped Sesshōmaru right in front of Kagome by again locking blades.

"Oh please! Are we going to do this again? Fine but this time i will destroy you!" Odin said with anger as green electrical bolts started to dance around bakusaiga. A second later the electrical bolts shot at tessaiga and caused Inuyasha to slowly be pushed back. Cutter ran at Sesshōmaru but blasted back when a gust of wind hit him. Cutter landed on his back and looked up to Kagura thinking it was her. Kagura held a look of shock as it was clear she didn't do it. Inuyasha was now so pushed back that Kagome was holding on to him. "Can you purify him?" Inuyasha asked with struggle in his voice and Kagome let out "I don't know." White blades like Kagura's started to be created behind Sesshōmaru and after a second they launched at Cutter. Cutter dodged right and left as the blades landed around him. "This thing has Kagura's abilities!" Cutter said to himself before he noticed something flying in the sky.

Hiraikotsu flew down towards Sesshōmaru and Cutter looked up to see Miroku, Sango and Kohaku on Kirara. Another gust of wind was created that sent Hiraikotsu right back at Sango and Cutter realized this was his chance. Cutter charged at Sesshōmaru holding the barrel of his 25mm rifle in hand and swung it back like a base ball bat. In mid charge a white blade shot right at Cutter's face and he tilted his head barely dodging it. "Now die half breed!" Odin shouted with a laugh as he watched Inuyasha let out a yell in pain as he drop an extreme hot tessaiga. With all of his strength Cutter slammed the end of his 25mm rifle into Sesshōmaru and laid him out on the ground. "Hold him down!" Inuyasha shouted as he and Cutter pushed Sesshōmaru down to keep him from moving. "LET GO OF ME!" Odin yelled and Inuyasha who like Cutter was struggling to keep Sesshōmaru down called out "Kagome!" Kagome hurried over and pushed both her hands on Sesshōmaru's chest. Kagome started to push her purifying energy into him and Odin yelled with shock "YOUR A WITCH!"

Sesshōmaru's body shook violently as Kagome purified it and after few more moments black smoke started to pour out of Sesshōmaru. The smoke moved around until it entered Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with fear as she watched him move around with his hands over his face, fighting what was trying to take him over. Cutter ran over and grabbed Inuyasha ordering "Kagome purify him!" "This body is too weak to sustain me" Odin stated from Inuyasha's body and Kagome embraced Inuyasha as tight as she could to purify him. The smoke shot of out Inuyasha and floated away just a foot above the ground in trying to escape. Cutter chased after it but stopped when a solider with the Lieutenant rank symbol on his shoulder jumped in front of him. "Don't move!" the soldier ordered with his rifle pointed at Cutter.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Tokyo Law**

Cutter could see the black smoke that was Odin floating away very fast over the soldier's shoulder. "That thing is getting-" Cutter tried to tell the soldier but he ordered "shut up and drop the gun!" 30 other soldiers surrounded everyone with 3 of them joining the lieutenant. Cutter slowly put his 25mm rifle on his back and his eyes turned back to their blue colour. "All demons on New Tokyo soil are to be detained" the lieutenant announced out loud and Sango shouted "but we just protected New Tokyo!" Inuyasha who still felt woozy picked up Tessaiga and it transformed. "Your not taking me anywhere!" Inuyasha shouted as he gripped Tessaiga and all the soldiers cocked their guns. "If you wont come peacefully, then you give us no option" the lieutenant warned before he looked up to notice Kirara in the sky with Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kohaku. His eyes shot over to Kagura who was glaring at him and announced "same go's for all of you up there. Attempt to escape and we will shoot you down!"

"Lieutenant Sol!" Smoke called out from behind with a rifle in hand and Lieutenant Sol sighed with annoyance. "LIEUTENANT SOL!" Smoke yelled with anger and Sol saluted saying "yes sir!" "That is enough" Smoke said as he walked over to Sol before looking over at Cutter to ask "is it dealt with?" "We managed to get it out of Sesshōmaru but it got away thanks to this ass clown" Cutter stated and Sol gained a look of anger as he raised his rifle to strike Cutter. "LIEUTENANT!" Smoke shouted and Sol stopped in mid swing. "We are going to let these people go" Smoke ordered and Sol smiled as he said "only the humans. You know the law as well as I do. If a demon is caught in our borders it is to be captured or killed by any mean necessary. Unless you would like to take this up with the man who made the law himself. I'm sure he will side with me."

Smoke just stared at Sol for a few seconds knowing he was right. Smoke nodded before he turned around and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is going to have to go with them" Smoke explained without making eye contact. "What!?" Kagome let out and followed by Inuyasha who blurted out "yea right!" "Please. If you go with them I will try my hardest to get you free" Smoke promised with a pleading tone and Kagome who knew there was no other option besides killing all the soldiers told Inuyasha "go with them." "What? Kagome!" Inuyasha said feeling betrayed and Kagome kissed him before whispering "I love you but please go with them." "Ugh please you're gonna make me vomit" Sol stated with a disgusted look and Inuyasha shot him a look of death until Kagome put her hands on his face to force him to look at her. The 2 looked at each other for a few momnets while Kagome worded with her mouth "please." "Fine" Inuyasha quietly let out as he put Tessaiga into its sheath and pulled away from Kagome.

"Are the rest of you coming peacefully too?" Sol asked as he smiled at Kagura and Cutter who noticed this was about to break the man in 2 when Smoke jumped in front of him. "Technically the ones in the air haven't touched New Tokyo soil so there free to go. As for Cutter, good luck finding someone who will arrest the man who is single handily responsible for this city even existing" Smoke said with a smirk and Sol just glared at him. Sol walked around Smoke and stopped in front of Cutter. "I would have loved to see what our leader would have had in store for that demon bitch of yours and that abomination the 2 of you created." Cutter inched forward very fast and Sol flinched back only fall on the ground beside Smoke. "You know you talk a lot when you're scared" Cutter said with a mischievous smile before a number of the soldiers laughed. Cutter looked up to see Kagura with a pleased smile and winked at Kaya who was just watching from above. "That suit is property of the New Tokyo government. Get out of it!" Sol ordered with anger as he stood up and Cutter turned to Smoke asking "I'm guessing he's right about that too?" Smoke nodded and Cutter rolled his eyes.

"Open the A.C.E." Cutter shouted and the A.C.E. opened. As Cutter climbed out he noticed 10 soldiers moving over to a still unconscious Sesshōmaru. "What's going to happen to him?" Cutter asked and just like that a large truck drove threw the rubble near Sesshōmaru. "I'm unable to disclose that information" Sol stated and Smoke asked "under what authority?" "The man in charge himself" Sol so smugly answered as a number of soldiers jumped out of the truck and surrounded Sesshōmaru. "As for you, Inu-whatever. Your coming with us" Sol ordered and Inuyasha who just held one singular look of anger walked over to 3 soldiers who had zip ties ready. Sol got inside the A.C.E. suit and shouted "okay lets see. Close the A.C.E.!" The A.C.E. closed and Sol ran over to Inuyasha. "Stay ready. I might not be able to get either one of them out" Smoke whispered to Cutter and he just smiled saying "you let me know when. I'd love to knock that pricks teeth down his throat." Smoke laughed a little before he handed Cutter a radio and ran over to Inuyasha as well.

***Sunset***

***Kumori's POV***

Kumori walked into a clearing with a depressed look and a ripped photo in her hand. As Kumori walked she lifted the photo and at it. The ripped photo displayed Cutter, Kagura and Kaya but Kagura's face was ripped out. "Why?! You could have been mine" Kumori thought to herself before the scene of Cutter taking Kaya away from her and pushing his pistol against her head played in her mind. "I wouldn't have hurt her. I just wanted to make sure that 'she' was out of the way before I gave Kaya back to you" Kumori said to herself as her hand tightened on the photo. "That bitch has you around her little finger doesn't she? Don't worry though, I'll set you free and we will be together" Kumori thought as she reached the end of the clearing with more trees before her. Kumori laid against one of the trees and thought about what her mother said to her a few days ago.

***3 Days Ago***

***Dog Demon Palace***

Kumori watched a Sesshōmaru walked away from the palace with Jaken following behind when her mother said "Kumori my dear." "Yes mother?" Kumori asked as she looked over to her mother who was still on her throne. "What about you? Do you intent to find a mate or are you planning on being like your brother and gifting me no grand children?" Her mother asked as she held her head with grief, fake though it was. "Mother who was that man your where speaking about earlier? You know the one who you said defeated Sesshōmaru" Kumori asked and her mother explained "John Cutter is what he calls himself. In terms of a man he is not, do not allow his appearance to deceive you he is a demon. He is the son of the one who is responsible for killing all of our brothers and sisters."

"D-Dracula? The one even the Inu no Taishō, your second husband couldn't defeat?" Kumori asked a little concerned and her mother explained "3 years ago Cutter or White Death as some like to call him took a force of 1000 men and defeated 3000 demons before almost killing Sesshōmaru." "Almost? Why didn't he finish him off?" Kumori asked confused and her mother finished by explaining "the half demon my late husband created named Inuyasha and his now Miko wife Kagome saved his life." "Does he have a mate?" Kumori asked with excitement and her mother raised her eye brow. "I've heard he lives with a demon women but I've never heard her name. That might just be a rumor though but what I am sure of is that he hasn't preformed the bonding ritual. I'll take it as you wish to make him your mate?" Her mother asked and Kumori nodded saying "if he was able to defeat Sesshōmaru, then he must be strong."

***Back to Kumori***

The sun set and Kumori felt the sadness in her heart fill her entire body. Kumori lowered her head and closer her eyes when she heard something. Kumori quickly looked up to see a cloud of black smoke floating towards her and jumped up to face it. "What is that thing?" Kumori thought as she watched the black smoke stop in front of her. The Smoke formed a face and Kumori jumped back only to slam into the tree she was laying against. "You shall be my vessel to bring forth a new demon army. Dracula and the Inu no Taishō are dead. This was made clear to me after entering his son's body" a voice from the smoke said and Kumori who started to slowly go around the tree asked "Inu no Taishō? What are you?" "I am Odin, father of all demons" Odin stated as the smoke started to spin around Kumori. Kumori screamed as the smoke entered her body and after a few seconds the air around her cleared. "This body is weaker but until I can become whole again, it will do" Odin said from Kumori's body which now had completely black eyes. "Interesting. It would seem not only that this one is related to the Inu no Taishō's son but also that she desires Dracula's son" Odin said to himself with an evil smile before Kumori's body flew off into the air.

***1 Hour Later***

***Night Time***

***The Truck Holding Sesshōmaru***

"We're almost their. Not much longer until this guy isn't our problem" the man in the passenger seat stated as he scanned the street while the truck drove. "I know right. I don't even wanna be near him" the driver said with fear as he pushed on the gas pedal a little harder. "Wait what is that?" the passenger asked as he noticed A-Un in their path. The truck stopped and both the men grabbed a rifle from behind their seats before climbing out. "Why did we stop?" A soldier who peaked his head around the back tarp of the truck and the driver stated "don't worry. We'll can take care of it." The 2 men slowly walked over to A-Un with their weapons drawn shouting "demons on New Tokyo soil are to be detained or killed on sight." A-Un let out a grunt and the 2 men laughed at each other realizing this demon was incapable of speech.

***BANG BANG*** A bullet hit each of the 2 men and they fell on the ground letting out pain filled yells. "What just happened?!" A soldier in the back of the truck asked as he peaked out to see a women with a tattoo on her arm holding a pistol. "STAFF OF 2 HEADS!" Jaken shouted and the 4 soldiers in the back of the truck turned their heads to see a wall of flame approaching them. "NO NO NO AHHHHH" the soldiers screamed as they were burned alive. Kotori ran over to Jaken and looked inside the truck. "I guess it's a barbecue tonight" Kotori said with a laugh and Jaken just gave her a confused look asking "whats a barbecue?" "It's a, I'll tell you later" Kotori said as she noticed a blue transparent barrier with Sesshōmaru behind it inside the back of the truck. "What the hell? Looks like something out of a crappy sci-fi movie" Kotori stated as she watched Sesshōmaru bang his fist on the force field holding him in, making it obvious that he couldn't get out. Sesshōmaru's eyes went to the left of the truck and Kotori noticed Bakusaiga leaned up against the side.

"I've got an idea. It's dangerous but after what I've seen him do. Sesshōmaru should be fine" Kotori stated with a smile before she ripped some cloth from one of the dead soldiers. "We'll save you Lord Sesshōmaru!" Jaken shouted and Sesshōmaru looked at him with an annoyed look. "Jaken get back!" Kotori warned as she lit the cloth on fire with her lighter and shoved it into the trucks gas tank opening before running back to safety with Jaken. ***BOOM*** The truck exploded and a few seconds later Sesshōmaru jumped threw the fire with Bakusaiga in hand. "Not too bad huh?" Kotori asked with a smile and Sesshōmaru gave her a quick glance before he slid Bakusaiga into his belt. "I guess where even now" Kortori stated and without saying a word, Sesshōmaru flew off into the air. "What's his problem? We just saved him" Kotori asked a little annoyed and Jaken explained "Lord Sesshōmaru is a great demon. Even the idea of being helped by a human is an insult." "I see" Kotori let out as she walked over to A-Un and a few seconds later Jaken joined her.

***A mile away from New Tokyo***

"So she tryed to make you marry Sesshōmaru? All because he can't take his throne without a mate?" Cutter asked as Kagura landed her feather some distance away from the Inuyasha group. "If I ever see that women again" Kagura said with a bit of a snarl and Cutter laughed. "You think what almost happened to Kaya is funny?" Kagura asked pointing her anger towards Cutter and he wrapped his arms around her saying "of course not. If anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Kagura stared at Cutter for a few seconds before she smiled and let out "that is so unfair. You know what I want to hear just by looking into my eyes." "Maybe. But it's true" Cutter stated with a snicker and Kagura put her arms on Cutter's shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want to come back home with us? Smoke did say he would get Inuyasha out" Kagura asked looking right into his eyes and Cutter explained "that is very tempting, but I don't think Smoke will be able to honestly. On top of the fact that they have my suit, if anything happened to the flea bag. Kagome wouldn't let me ever forget it."

Kagura kissed Cutter and after a moment she asked "alright. But before I go wanted to ask. Have you ever thought about getting married?" "I might have" Cutter said with a suggestive tone before he looked down to Kaya who was fast asleep on Kagura's feather. He bent down to Kaya and kissed her on the head. "It's been a rough day for her" Kagura said with happiness in her voice and Cutter replied as he stood up "but she made it threw it." "Alright I'll cya. I have to get the free loaders out of our home" Kagura said with annoyance she raised her fan, indicating she would use it to get rid of the 'freeloaders'. Kagura's feather took off into the air and as it did Cutter giggled to himself.

***Inuyasha Group(Without Inuyasha)***

"I can't wait to get home and see my babies!" Sango let out with excitement as she hugged Miroku and Kagome who hadn't said a word until now said "you can go see them. Me, Shippo and Kohaku can wait for Inuyasha." "Are you sure Kagome and what about you Kohaku. We would be taking Kirara with us" Snago asked while Miroku fought to hide the grin on his face and Kagome nodded before Kohaku explained "It's okay sister. I don't have to get back to the slayers village for a few days." Without a second to spare Miroku scooped up Sango and told Kirara to transform. "Miroku!" Sango giggled as Miroku climbed on a fully transformed Kirara with his wife in his arms. "Sorry everyone but fate awaits me!" Miroku shouted with pride in his voice as Kirara flew off into the night sky. "What a guy" Cutter let out as he walked over shaking his head with a grin and sat down next to Kagome.

"Hey Cutter, I thought you would have gone back home with Kagura and your daughter" Kohaku stated and Cutter explained "I have to say here if Smoke can't get Inuyasha out." "Why do you care" Kagome muttered and everyone gained a look of shock as they looked over to Kagome. "What?" Cutter let out and Kagome looked at him with anger saying "don't play stupid. You never liked Inuyasha. The only reason your still here is because they have your suit." Kagome was looking for a fight and Cutter knew that. Cutter stood up and walked 10 feet away before turning around to Kagome. "Come on!" Cutter told Kagome as he waved his hand to signal her to follow and Kagome who wanted nothing more than to scream Cutter's ears off followed.

The 2 went deep into the forest and Cutter turn around saying "what are you talking about? Inuyasha is my friend, hell he's like a brother to me." "Your a liar! All you ever do is bully him with your stupid pranks and if you're not doing that, your trying to kill him!" Kagome shouted and Cutter retorted "sure I like to mess with him sometimes but I would never want him dead! Also FYI I can't control what that part of me does!" "Oh yea the demon side excuse! Guess what I'VE HEARD IT BEFORE!" Kagome screamed and Cutter was about to yell back when he realized he needed to calm down or else his demon side would take control, he didn't have his 25mm rifle with him.

"NO! I WANT YOU TO GET MAD!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Cutter and he grabbed her arm yelling with anger "Why are you so mad at me?! This started right after the village was destroyed not just when Inuyasha was taken! What is your problem?!" Kagome just stared into Cutter's eyes and his anger slowly turned into humor. Cutter fell on the ground laughing harder than he had in his entire life and Kagome just glared at him. "YOU HA YOU AND HIM HA! OH HA HA HA THAT'S JUST SO FUNNY HA I CAN'T GET THE WORDS OUT!" Cutter forced threw his laugh until his laugher was stopped by Kagome who grabbed him by the front of his jacket warning "if you say a word to Inuyasha. I will purify you faster than you can say sorry!" "Understood" Cutter said with a gulp and Kagome let go of him.

"Cutter do you read me over!" Smoke said threw the radio and Cutter looked over to Kagome who gained a hopeful expression. "Yea, what's up?" Cutter asked as he pushed the button on the radio. "I hate to say this but I can't get Inuyasha out" Smoke stated and Cutter nodded at Kagome before he stood up. "So I'm guessing its the same for Sesshōmaru?" Cutter asked as he made sure he still had his combat knife in the back of his pants and Smoke explained "you see that's why I can't get Inuyasha free. Sesshōmaru escaped thanks to the help of that little green demon and Kotori. I think they were going to use him as an example or something." "An example? Does he mean like kill him publicly?" Kagome asked taken back by this and Cutter nodded. "Are they replacing him with Inuyasha?" Cutter asked and Smoke let out a depressed "yes." Kagome's eyes widened and Cutter promised her "I'm gonna get him back. You stay here." "Oh no! you're not leaving me out of this! He's my husband!" Kagome said with determination in her voice and Cutter stared at her before saying "alright but you have to do everything I tell you. This isn't going to be easy." "Your not leaving us behind either" Shippo stated from Kohaku's shoulder as he walked towards the 2 and Cutter nodded. "Smoke, where in New Tokyo is Inuyasha being held?" Cutter asked into the radio.


	8. Chapter 8

**1**

**Prison Break**

***New Tokyo Jail***

Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of a cell with his arms crossed with an annoyed look. The cell had a blue transparent barrier for the doorway and thick walls of concrete every other direction. It was clear Inuyasha had attempted to escape due to the 20 or so holes in the wall created by his fist. "I should have just killed each one of them. Yea and not listen to Kagome. "Oh I love you Inuyasha" but go with these guys who are going to lock you inside a cage like a damn do-" Inuyasha stopped himself as the image of Cutter laughing popped into his mind. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH LONGER!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and punched the wall again. "Don't worry. You'll be out of here in the morning. Although it will be rather short" Sol said before laughing as he stepped up to the front of the blue transparent barrier with the A.C.E. suit on. Inuyasha instantly moved over to the barrier and glared at Sol. "You should be grateful that your here. Your going to be sign of things to come" Sol stated with annoyance at Inuyasha's reaction and Inuyasha asked "what the hell is that suppose to mean?" "Since Sesshōmaru escaped, you-" Sol was explaining but was stopped when Inuyasha interrupted saying "HA whats the matter couldn't keep him locked up?" "Private, could you please teach our friend some manners?" Sol ordered and the solider standing against the wall behind him saluted before he pulled down a lever.

The barrier started to slowly hum louder and Inuyasha let out "you think a little hum is going to scare me?" "It should" Sol stated with a smile and a few seconds later a blue bolt of energy shot out at Inuyasha and slammed him into the back wall of the cell. "BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran at the barrier and punched it a few more times with no success. Sol just laughed at Inuyasha's short temper before explaining "as I was saying, you get to take Sesshōmaru's place. You will be killed publicly and hung over the tallest building in New Tokyo. If you ask me it's too good for you." "If I get out of here!" Inuyasha growled as he looked around for an escape that was obviously not there. "But you wont. We have your weapon and without it, you're not getting out of there" Sol said as he pointed to the wall next to the transparent barrier where a sheathed Tessaiga sat. "And just in case you think your friends will save you. This place has a number of armed guards who will shoot anyone trying to get in here. Not to mention me" Sol explained with a smug attitude and Inuyasha just glared at him before he sat back down in the corner.

***Early Morning***

***Inside New Tokyo***

Cutter with Shippo on his shoulder, Kagome and Kohaku all stopped against the wall of a building. Cutter peaked around the building to see a check point in the middle of the street with 2 guards. The checkpoint had a concrete barrier that blocked the road and two square booths on either side. Inside each of the sheds sat one the 2 guards with one of them watching the road while the other was fidgeting with something. "How are we going to get past them?" Shippo asked and Cutter thought about it until he looked over to Kagome with a smirk. "What?" Kagome asked confused followed by Kohaku who asked "do you have an idea Cutter?" Cutter nodded as he moved over to Kagome and whispered into her ear. After a few seconds Kagome jerked back with a disgusted look. "You're the only one who can do it" Cutter said with a fake smile and the other 2 looked at Cutter confused. Kagome gave Cutter a dirty look before she stepped by him and out into the open. Kagome stopped half way and looked at Cutter with a look of concern. "You want to get Inuyasha back right?" Cutter asked with a snicker and Kagome sighed before she started to approach the 2 guards. "Stop! Who is that?" one of the guards asked and Kagome stopped 10 feet away.

"Just say what I told you to say" Cutter ordered but only loud enough so Kagome could hear it. "Hey you! What is your purpose here?" the same guard from before asked as he shined his flash light on Kagome. "You boys look bored. Care for some fun?" Kagome said with seduction in her voice as she bit the tip of her finger. The 2 guards looked at each other before a smile over came both of them. "Alright but let's make this quick" one of the guards said as he set down his rifle inside the shed followed by the other guard who did the same in his. "Hurry up! Or you'll miss your chance" Kagome said as she walked back over to behind the building. The 2 guards ran over letting out sounds of excitement. The guards walked around the corner only to be grabbed. Cutter grabbed one while the other was grabbed by Kagome and Kohaku who struggled to keep him from moving. "HEL-" one of the solider held by Cutter tried to scream but stopped when Cutter slammed his head off the wall of the building. The guard fell to the ground unconscious and Cutter turned around to the guard Kohaku and Kagome where holding on to. The guard was about to call out for help when the tip of Cutter's knife touched his throat. The guard looked up to the knife to find 2 sets of eyes staring at him, a green demon pair and a blue human pair. "You know who I am right?" Cutter asked and the guard nodded his head.

"Good, how many soldiers are guarding the New Tokyo jail?" Cutter asked before Kohaku and Kagome looked over to the guard awaiting for his response. The guard looked over to Shippo with fear and let out "please don't eat me! I have a family." "Who? Me?" a surprised Shippo asked as he pointed to himself and everyone gained a confused look. "Shippo, eat you?" Kohaku asked unable to imagine Shippo eating anything other then Inuyasha's food and Cutter who seen the opportunity to get the man to talk stated "yes and he will pull your eyes from there sockets with his tongue if you don't answer my question." "There's only 8" the guard quickly said with fear in his voice and Kagome gained a confused look as she asked "only 8?" "They said they wanted to avoid bringing a lot of attention. Please don't kill me!" the guard pleaded as Cutter looked him up and down. "I guess we'll let you live" Cutter said acting bored and the guard let out "oh thank god!" "But, we'll need to borrow something from you" Cutter stated as he tugged on the guards uniform and the guard just stared back at Cutter.

***Kaede's Village***

Jen sat on a wood log with a laptop on her knees. Wood rubble from the events that occurred a few days ago was still present but most of it was gone was. Even a few structures had sprouted even after only 3 days. "Jen are you there?" Smoke's voice asked from a radio that sat on the ground next to her and Jen let out a tired yawn as she picked it up. "Yea what is it?" Jen asked picking up the radio and feeling a little grumpy from being woken up so early by Kaede after the radio went off while she was sleeping. "Did you look up that name?" Smoke asked eagerly awaiting Jen who asked "oh yes our 'great' leader. What makes you so sure his names going to even show up in the history archives?" "You and Cutter are from a time where this already took place right?" Smoke asked and Jen stated as she typed in the New Tokyo leaders name "yes but we have changed the past so much. I think its safe to assume-" Jen stopped when something came up on the screen. "Smoke are you sure his name is-AHHHHHH" Jen screamed as a tall figure appeared in front of her and caused her to fall backwards off the wood log.

"Jen what happened?! Jen?!" Smoke yelled into the radio and Jen's eyes looked up only to meet Sesshōmaru's golden ones. "Where is Rin?" Sesshōmaru asked blankly and Jen who was still collecting herself said "sh-she's at Cutter's house." Without another word Sesshōmaru turned towards Cutter's home and began to walk towards it. "Wait, Rin is sleeping" Jen said as she stood up and without turning around Sesshōmaru stopped asking "this village being in shambles is result of the 2 half breeds correct?" "Yea but..." Jen said taken back but before anymore could be said Smoke's voice from the radio asked with urgency "JEN ARE YOU OKAY!?" "Yea I'm fine. Sesshōmaru just scared the shit out of me" Jen explained shaking her fist at him as he continued to walk away. "Sesshōmaru's there? Jen, I need you to tell him to take Rin and get away from the village" Smoke ordered and Jen looked up to see Sesshōmaru walk out of sight. "Looks like he's already on it" Jen stated into the radio. "Good because once Kagome and Cutter set Inuyasha free. Our 'great' leader is going to go after everyone who got in the way of his plans" Smoke stated and Jen was about to reply when she noticed A-Un in the air with Kotori and Jaken on it's back.

"Is Kotori with Sesshōmaru?" Smoke asked and Jen watched A-Un land 10 feet way before stating "I'm looking right at her." "Give her the radio" Smoke ordered and Jen gained a confused look as she asked "are you sure?" "Just do it" Smoke said slightly annoyed and Jen shouted at Kotori "hey! Kotori!" "What? Do you think you can take me back. Just come over here and try it" Kotori dared as she jumped off A-Un and pulled out her pistol. "Oh I'd like to go over there and teach you a few-" Jen mumbled to herself before Kotori shouted "I can't hear you! Speak up bitch!" "Catch!" Jen shouted as she threw the radio and Kotori caught it. "Who is this?" Kotori asked into the radio as she held down the button and a moment later Smoke said "my names Smoke. You know the guy you shot." "Oh you. Hows the leg by the way?" Kotori asked with a smirk and Jaken who was right next to her just stared at the radio in wonder. "It's still sore" Smoke said clearly irritated by Kotori's smart ass comment and Kotori added "well that's just what happens to people when they get in my way." "What is that Kotori? A talking box?" Jaken asked clearly confused by technology that was way beyond him and Kotori told him "no, it's a radio you idiot."

"Yes I know. That's why I would like to offer you a job" Smoke said sounding not too confident in his decision and Kotori asked "why the hell would I work for you and why the hell would you want me?" "Kotori, you don't understand what's going on right now because your from Kagome's time. You are not in the 21st century anymore. This place is the 16th century, well it's apparently year 1502 to be exact but I'm getting off topic. The reason I need you is because you're a rogue. You have no home, you have no friends and most importantly no one knows who you are." "Get on with it! What do I get if I do your little job?" Kotori asked still unsure of Smoke's honesty and Smoke promised "a full pardon. Well from me anyway. My men and I will no longer go after you. Don't do this and ill make sure you get on New Tokyo's wanted list and never come off of it." "A full pardon? With that I could be free again and this place, the 16th century or whatever seems like a cash crop if I can hit the right spots" Kotori thought before she pushed the button on the radio asking "Okay what's the job?"

***Outside New Tokyo Jail***

2 soldiers with rifles in hand approached the front of the New Tokyo jail each with a prisoner, Kohaku and Kagome. The front of the jail had 2 armed guards who stood on either side of the short but long cement stairs which led to the double clear doors of the building. "Stop! Identify yourselves!" the guard on the left commanded and everyone stopped before the soldier with a cloth covering his face and blue eyes holding Kagome stated "New Tokyo soldiers. We have some prisoners im sure Lieutenant Sol would like to keep." "Who are they?" The soldier asked as he shined a light on Kohaku and Kagome. "The girl is that demon we got down stairs wife. I don't know about him thought. Maybe a friend?" The soldier on the right answered and the soldier looked the 2 over before he put away his flashlight. The soldier on the left pulled out his radio and started to explain the situation to who everyone assumed was Sol. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Kagome whispered back and the blue-eyed solider holding her stated "It's our best chance." "What about Sol? He does have your suit" Kagome reminded before she looked over to soldier who was Shippo in disguise, rubbing his legs together and the soldier who was clearly Cutter told her "you let me worry about Sol." "Cutter" the other soldier whispered so only he and Kagome could hear it. Cutter looked over with an eyebrow raised and Shippo whispered "I have to pee."

"Now?" Cutter asked wide-eyed and Shippo nodded. "God damn it" Cutter muttered to himself before Kagome whispered "give him a break. He's still just a kid." "What's going on down there?" the soldier on the right asked and Cutter stated as he pointed to Shippo "nothing, he's just mad over last nights poker game." "Oh really? How much did he run you for?" the right guard asked Shippo with a laugh. Shippo looked over to Cutter with an uncertain look and Cutter held up 4 fingers. "He- He ran me out 4" Shippo said trying to put on a manly voice and the soldier looked at him for a few seconds before laughing. "Well better luck next time" the right guard stated and everyone let out a sigh on the inside. "Alright roger that. Take those 2 down to Sol immediately. He's expecting you" the soldier on the left ordered once he was done talking on the radio and without question the 4 walked up the stairs. As they went inside the right guard noticed a fox tail on one of the soldiers but after a moment he stepped too far into the building for the guard to see. "Must be seeing things" the soldier said to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

***Inside the New Tokyo Jail***

"Sir prisoners are coming in now" a soldier stated before he opened the door. Out of the doorway came 4 people, 2 soldiers, Kohaku and Kagome. "Stop" an A.C.E. suited Lieutenant Sol ordered and the 4 stopped in front of some cells. Cutter took note that the underground jail had cells that went down a corridor for at least 100 feet. "So you came back to get your pet did you?" Sol said with a delighted smile and Kagome ordered "I want to see him." "You're in no position to be making demands. However, I would like to show you something. Bring them" Sol ordered and a still soldier disguised Shippo let out "yes sir." "Something wrong soldier?" Sol asked once he noticed Shippo rubbing his legs together. "N-no sir" Shippo stated and Sol gave him a strange look before turning around.

Sol led the 4 down the cell block and as they did Shippo whispered to Cutter "I really really have to go!" "I don't know what to tell you. Just try to hold it as long as you can" Cutter said noticing Shippo's legs rubbing together more and more. "Try thinking of something else" Kagome said offering her support and Shippo nodded with a scrunched up face. Kohaku was more focused on his surroundings, looking for other ways of escape when they needed it. Finally after what felt like hours they reached Inuyasha's cell. "Kagome?" Inuyasha let out with surprise as he stepped up to the blue barrier holding him in and Kagome let out a gasp in shock once she noticed Inuyasha had black electrical burns all over him. "He's a wild one but I think I can house break him by the end of the night" Sol said with a laugh and Kagome who glared at Sol shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Kagome who was in full rage tried to leap at Sol but was stopped by Cutter who grabbed her.

As this occurred Cutter was making eye contact with Inuyasha who took a few seconds to notice his very uncommon blue eyes. Once Cutter could tell Inuyasha knew who he was by the look on his face he looked back over to Sol. Sol just laughed to himself at Kagome's pain of seeing Inuyasha hurt and that's when Shippo let out "I can't hold it anymore!" ***POP*** Shippo transformed into his normal self and landed in Sol's arms. A confused look over came Sol as he looked down to Shippo and a second later a stream of pee started to splash against his face. "BUHAHAHAHA" Cutter laughed unable to hold it in while Kohaku and Kagome just held a wide-eyed stare at Sol. Rage filled Sol's eyes and Shippo who was finished jumped out of his arms yelling "SMASHING TOP!" Shippo let loose his small top that expanded into a much bigger one and slammed into Sol. Sol screamed swears as he was sent flying down the corridor and Cutter ripped off the cloth covering his face. "Good work Shippo" Kohaku stated with a smile followed by Cutter who stated with a laugh "yea, you really hosed him down."

"How do we get him out?" Kagome asked looking at the control panel next to the blue barrier. Inside contained Inuyasha who was still laughing at what happened. "Lets see" Cutter said as he looked at the control panel only to realize it was a keypad that needed a code. "Shit we need a code" Cutter said as he looked over to Sol. "Are you sure you can take him?" Kohaku asked uncertain and Cutter told him as he walked over to Sol "almost certain." Shippo's top finally shrunk and Sol got up in a rage. "I'm gonna kill you once and for all" Sol promised with hate as he pulled Cutter's 25mm rifle and Cutter stopped a few feet away. Sol pointed the rifle at Cutter, pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "What?" Sol let out as he pulled the trigger a few more times with the same result. "That weapon will only work for me. After all, I created it" Cutter said with a smile and Sol tossed the 25mm rifle on the ground before yelling "BLADES ON!" two 3 foot transparent plasma blades appeared over Sol's knuckles and Cutter whose smile was still present ordered "A.C.E., open the suit." "Yes sir" the A.C.E. A.I. said as the suit opened and out of it fell Sol. "B-but how?" Sol asked as he started to get up and Cutter explained "the suit isn't property of New Tokyo. It's the property of the North American Alliance forces and since I'm the last soldier left from the NAA. That would make me in charge."

"Your not getting away!" Sol yelled as he pulled out a knife and ran at Cutter. Sol shot the blade forward but Cutter grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach. Sol fell to his knees and Cutter whacked the knife out of his hand. "Your all gonna di-AH" Sol tried to finish but stopped when Cutter punched him. Sol fell to the ground and Cutter walked over to the A.C.E.. "So good to have you back Sargent Cutter" The A.I. stated as Cutter got inside the A.C.E. before it closed. "BLADES OFF!" Cutter shouted and the plasma blades disappeared. Cutter then picked up his rifle and his eyes started to glow red. "I hate doing this but we've got no other option" Cutter thought as he bent down to Sol and corrupted his mind. Sol's eyes turned red and Cutter felt a sting in the back of his head. "Are you okay Cutter?" Shippo asked as he jumped on his shoulder and Cutter let out "yea." Sol stood up, saluted Cutter and asked "what are your orders King Cutter?" "Open that cell" Cutter ordered and Sol walked past Kagome and Kohaku who looked a little freaked out by Sol's transformation. Sol typed in the code and the barrier dropped. The first thing Inuyasha did when he walked out of the cell was punch Sol into the wall, knocking him out and probably causing unknown damage.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned with joy as she flew into Inuyasha arms and kissed him. "Hurray! Dog boy is free. Now let's get the hell out of here" Cutter reminded everyone before an alarm started going off.

***SECURITY BREACH, SECURITY BREACH, SECURITY BREACH***

"How did they...oh. We forgot about the guard" Cutter said as he noticed the guard who was guarding the door to the cell corridor was gone. "You forgot? How do you forget?" Inuyasha asked annoyed and Cutter shouted "yea well at-least I was doing more than sitting in a cage like a wild-" "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Inuyasha yelled with his fist clenched and Cutter stared at him for a few seconds before letting out "dog." Inuyasha growled but before he could do anything Kagome gained a dark look and screamed at the top of her lungs "Now?! Where gonna do this now?! Both of you are gonna get along AND LIKE IT!" "Whatever you say" Cutter said with fear as him and Inuyasha jumped back while Shippo hid behind Kohaku. "I did not skip sleeping, act like a whore and be a prisoners so you 2 could fight!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha raised an eye brow asking "act like a whore?" "Oh I got her to seduce 2 guards" Cutter said scratching his head and Inuyasha was about to blurt something out when Kagome shouted "ugh! Let's just go!" Inuyasha grabbed his sheath Tessaiga and ran down the corridor with everyone else. Out of the exit door to the jail came a number of soldiers who began to fire down the corridor.

Everyone jumped into an empty cell on either the right or left side of the corridor to avoid the bullets. Cutter who was in the left cell with Kohaku and Shippo put his 25mm rifle on his back before pulling out his machine gun. Cutter's eyes turned back to normal and Kohaku asked "we're not actually going to kill them right?" "No, I'm just going to shoot their legs" Cutter replied as he fired his machine gun down the hall. A few of the soliders fell on the ground but they were replaced by more soldiers. "This isn't working!" Kagome shouted as more bullets tore threw the corridor and Inuyasha ripped out Tessaiga saying "let me try." "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha shouted after he jumped out of the cell and swung Tessaiga. The windscar was created and the yellow light shot up into the roof, causing it to collapse. Dust filled the place and everyone started to cough. "Good one. Now how do we get out?" Cutter said with a sarcastic tone and Inuyasha turned around saying "like this!" Tessaiga turned black and everyones eyes widened. "HERE?!" everyone else yelled before Inuyasha pulled back Tessaiga again only this time yelling "MEIDŌ ZANGETSUHA!" Everyone one jumped flat to the ground and a large meidō appeared in front of Inuyasha. The meidō absolutely devoured the jail and revealed the night sky before disappearing 100 feet away..

"That was a close one" Shippo said with fear as he noticed everything in the jail that was higher than 4 feet besides Inuyasha was gone. "You can say that again" Kohaku stated and Cutter walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha punched Cutter in the head and Cutter grabbed his head asking "what was that for?!" "For making Kagome be part of your sick ideas" Inuyasha said with disgust before Kagome walked over next to him. Cutter looked at the 2 for a few seconds until what he learned about Kagome sometime ago popped into his mind and he started to laugh. "What's so damn funny? Did I break something when I hit you?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter noticed Kagome glaring at him. "Oh nothing, just the funniest thing ever" Cutter said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Without saying a word Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back who let out "whatever."

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out in a week or two.**


End file.
